


Building a New Family

by Mindige0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindige0/pseuds/Mindige0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a new family in the most unexpected places.  Will Harry accept the unexpected gift or will be pass for the thought of a family with someone else?  And where does Draco Malfoy fit into this puzzle?  And how about a fully alive Cedric and winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. who is training to be a medi-wizard?  And what exactly is a Wifflepuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a Wifflepuff and the breaking of a relationship

"This can't continue"

"But, I thought"

"No, this can't continue" Draco Malfoy said waving his hands between himself and a heart broken Harry Potter. Harry had thought that things were great between the pair of them. There was the secret that no one knew that it was Draco Malfoy that Harry was seeing but it seemed as if things were finally going right for Harry. He should have known better, Ron and Hermione both had pretty much stopped talking to him because of his choice in significant other that being a male and not a female. It seemed that they were on the "Ginny and Harry" bandwagon like all of the Weasley’s and a good portion of Gryffindor Tower. They had figured like most of the rest of the Wizarding World that history would repeat it’s self with Harry marrying Ginny once they both graduated from Hogwarts. Harry seeing another man had put a wrench into things and ever since Ron and Hermione only spoke to him about matters of Ginny and her being heartbroken, just as Harry was now with Draco.

"Why?" Harry questioned, they had worked hard to get over their animosity that the pair of them had and now, well now everything that they had worked for was being thrown away.

"We are on different sides of the war, I can't be 'light' and you can't be 'dark' so we can't be" Draco said showing all of his training in being the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"You know what? Don't worry about it" Harry said a hard shell coming down to mask the pain that he felt, and to think he had been willing to fight for Draco but now he realized that it had all been a dream. Something that was unattainable and that he would never achieve, for he knew now that Draco wouldn't fight for him as he would have for Draco.

“Harry please understand” Draco said hurting just as badly as Harry was with this. It wouldn’t be until years later that he would realize what a huge mistake this was going to be.

“I understand perfectly, Toujours pur” Harry said before leaving the room that they had been sequestered in. Harry had thought at the time that they would be able to spend a few minutes alone before going back to the daily masks that they had to wear. Instead Draco had broken up with him and it seemed as if there was nothing left to keep him fighting the good fight.

“Harry” A breathless Hermione called out as Harry made his way into the Common Room so that he could spend his night crying in his bed. He had given his all to Draco, and it had been thrown in his face.

“Hey Hermione” Harry said sounding as if something bad had happened.

“Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Of course” Harry said wondering where Hermione was going to take this.

“Well Ron and I are going and we thought you could come with us and sort of have a double date”

“No” Harry said knowing where Hermione was going and very unwilling to go there.

“But”

“No” Harry said before passing by Hermione and making his way up the stairs and then to his bed. He didn’t want to hear anything from anyone about Hogsmeade and double dating. He had just lost Draco, and he wasn’t prepared or ready to even deal with the likes of a pushy red head, trying to get into his pants.

“Harry mate” Ron said as he came into the room about fifteen minutes later when it was apparent that Harry would not be returning to the Common Room for a night of working on homework with friends.

“Leave me alone Ron” Harry said fed up with the way that his friends were treating him, as if he was there at their beck and call when they wanted him.

“Harry” Ron said clearly surprised with the response he was getting from Harry. He had figured that Harry would jump at the chance to go on a double date with Ginny; most of the guys in Gryffindor Tower thought it was an honor and a privilege to do so, but not Harry. No Harry was quite content to be alone on the trip something that Ron couldn’t get past.

“I said leave me alone” Harry said before putting up a silencing spell so as to not hear Ron or his housemates as they made their way to bed for the night. Ron stared at Harry’s bed before coming to the conclusion that Harry’s ‘boyfriend’ had dumped him and that is why he was being so mean and inconsiderate to them.

 

~Three Weeks Later~

“Luna” Harry said as he made his way over to where Luna stood looking out into the vast open area that was called Hogwarts’ front lawn.

“Oh Harry, hullo” Luna said in her usual breezing way, while never turning to make eye contact.

“It’s a great day for Whifflepuff spotting” Luna said before giving Harry a side-long glance and then moving her eyes to Harry’s stomach.

“If you say so” Harry said wanting to just be in the presence of someone that wasn’t looking for either a quick fifteen minutes of fame, or looking to be ‘in love’ with him.

“Oh yes, you’ll see one soon enough” Luna said before chatting to Harry about the mysterious Piffle toad that was rare to the area around the Black Lake.

“There you are Harry” Hermione, Ron and Ginny all made their way to where Harry stood with Luna looking out of Hogwarts’ lawn and not really saying or doing much, just comfortable in the other presence.

“Hey guys” Harry said before he began to feel a bit dizzy, this had been going on for a good little bit but he had passed if off as a bug that was going around Hogwarts.

“The Whifflepuff got you” Luna said before turning and walking away without so much as a hello or goodbye to the trio standing now in front of Harry.

“Mental that one” Ron said before both Ginny and Hermione were nodding their head in response. Since their Department of Mysteries excursion they had steered clear of Luna and anything that she may be involved in. She had freaked them out when she started humming random songs that actually put people to sleep. That just wasn’t normal even by wizarding standard.

“Whifflepuffs” Hermione said her face turning up at the word.

“I like Luna, quit picking on her” Harry said before moving past the group and making his way to the library, he had a feeling that Luna was saying more than what she was saying about the Whifflepuffs but he needed to figure it out.

“Where are you going?”

“To the library” Harry said not even stopping his pace to make his way to the library where he was certain he would find what he was looking for.

“Oh, not going to Hogsmeade this time?”

“No” Harry said before he was too far away to carry a conversation.

“I don’t have time for that sort of thing” Harry mumbled to himself while making his way to the library. It was as he neared the doors that he saw Draco and his court of Slytherins making their way towards him.

“Great, just what I don’t need” Harry said before standing up straight and making his way past them with little to no trouble.

“Potty” Pansy called out only to get no response.

“Potty, I’m talking to you” Pansy called out again only to get the slam of the doors to the library.

“Like I want to deal with that pug face girl” Harry said before going into the stacks and letting his magic and feelings guide him to the book he was certain he needed. Twenty minutes later Harry had pulled out a book that detailed the feasibility of male pregnancy within wizards.

“Could I be….” Harry said reading all of the side effects of pregnancy and checking off each one.

“Whifflepuff!” Harry said before he started laughing, it seemed he was right Luna did know more than she let on.

“Now to confirm it” Harry said before finding a piece of parchment and writing down the spell that would tell him if he was pregnant or not. Harry found that the spell for pregnancy was quite easy and it was a wonder that they didn’t teach this sort of thing to the general population of Hogwarts. Harry soon found out that he was pregnant and he knew that it was Draco’s the only problem was that Voldemort was still around and he had yet to defeat the bastard. He was very unwilling to allow his child to grow up in a world where a Dark Lord ruled the world and no one was safe from his whims.

                A couple of days later Harry was walking along the Black Lake when he saw Luna standing at the water’s edge looking out into the huge lake.

“I have a Whifflepuff” Harry said in greeting to the strange but sweet girl.

“You do”

“How did you ……know”

“I can see the most interesting things”

“Like what”

“Well a Whifflepuff for example, extremely rare in cases dealing with males, but you have one”

“I do” Harry said before looking out over the lake wondering how he was going to hide his being pregnant.

“With a Whifflepuff you must tread very carefully, if it gets into the wrong hands they can die”

“I see” and Harry did see, Luna may be “mental” but she knew more than most gave her credit for.

“Ta! I have a jimmiercrackett to look for” Luna said before bouncing away humming a song.

“Whifflepuff” Harry said before shaking his head. Only Luna.

~One Month Later~

“I hate Draco” Harry said under his breath as he lumbered out of bed and made his way into the boy’s bathroom. He was well into his last month of his first trimester and he couldn’t see why people would do this more than once, it was awful. His feet and ankles were swollen and he had gained almost a stone, something that he wasn’t enjoying right now. Harry was lucky in that he only had one more week of school left before the Headmaster would wisk him away for training to defeat Voldemort. Once Harry was ready for the day he made his way toward the Great Hall being stopped on the way by Ron who had been waiting for him to leave.

“Walk with me and Ginny”

“No thanks, I gotta talk to Luna about something”

“Lovegood” Ron asked amazed, he had noticed that Luna and Harry would often stare out into space and talk about some animal that didn’t exist.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?”

“She’s just not your type”

“She is my friend, something that I could use more of these days” Harry said before pushing past Ron and Ginny, making his way over to where Luna sat at the end of the table humming yet again.

“Can you tell the sex of the Whifflepuff” Harry asked eager, he had been warned off by Luna to not tell anyone in her weird way and he was now relying on Luna to give him as much help as she could.

“Oh yes, it’s a male Whifflepuff that sits on your shoulder” Luna said as if this was an everyday occurrence, which had most of the people tuning her out as usual.

“A boy” Harry whispered before placing his hand on his now round stomach. Spells and robes were a good thing, for they hid Harry quick weight gain.

“Do you have a name?”

“No, but I am going to keep with tradition I think”

“A wise choice”

“Scorpius or Yosef”

“Both strong names”

“You think” Harry said before he was greeted with Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing next to where he sat.

“Come on Harry!” Ginny said before grabbing his arm and dragging him away but not before Luna shot off her warning.

“The Difickles are near” Harry understood loud and clear, it seemed that the Death Eater were coming to attack.

“I’ll keep a watch out”

“Please do, I would hate to see them get the better of people”

“Why do you waste your time with her” Hermione asked as Ginny had her hands wrapped around Harry’s as if they were going out.

“What’s it to you, she’s my friend” Harry said before pulling his arm free and getting his wand out of the hostler that he had taken to wearing at all times.

“What’s that” Hermione said pointing to the large looking cloud of blackness.

“Get the headmaster” Harry said pushing Ginny back towards Hogwarts while Hermione and Ron watched on confused.

“It’s Death Easters!” Harry shouted at the pair before he was shooting off spells with Hermione and Ron following quickly behind. The trio was soon broken up with each one of them going a different way and fighting a different Death Eaters.

“Harry Potter” Voldemort called out as he made his way towards where Harry was currently battling with Nott, Sr. and winning.

“He’s mine, leave” Voldemort directed before Nott, Sr. was on his way to another light side member.

“So we meet again Harry Potter”

“So we do Tom”

“Don’t call me that!”

“It will be a shame to kill you”

“That won’t happen Tom”   Harry said, he was going to fight to the death if he had to, to make sure that his son was safe and alive.

“So you say, so you say” Voldemort said before throwing a spell lazily at Harry. He knew that Harry was at least semi-depleted with fighting against Nott, Sr. but what he didn’t expect was for Harry to be pregnant which pooled even more magical energy than normal. So when his spell backfired and landed on him, he was more than a bit surprised.

“What’s this? Young Potter has learned a few spells.” Voldemort said before testing how good Harry’s shields were by throwing another nasty hex. The same thing occurred and it was that at the same time that the Headmaster along with the Order of the Phoenix arrived and began to battle with the Death Eaters. The Headmaster along with everyone else on the lawn watched as Harry and Voldemort dueled it out. It was a final spell that Harry made up as he spoke that sent the Dark Lord Voldemort to his end. If asked Harry had no clue as to what he had said or did, but all he knew was that Voldemort had been defeated and his son was in some kind of distress.

“Luna” Harry whispered while the Headmaster along with all of the Weasley’s and the Order made their way over to where Harry stood looking stunned and a bit off kilter.

“Harry, my boy” the Headmaster said before noticing that Harry wasn’t paying any sort of attention to anyone is his group.

“Harry” the Headmaster called out again only to see that it looked like Harry had found what he was looking for. Harry said nothing as he made his way over to where Luna stood surveying the damage and seeing if Harry was okay.

“Harry” all of the people that had surrounded the Headmaster called out. The boy had just defeated the Dark Lord and he was making his way over to where Luna stood humming a jovial tune.

“Is my Whifflepuff okay?” Harry asked before swaying on his feet.

“Sit, sit” Luna said helping Harry slide to the ground so that he didn’t fall and possibly hurt his son.

“Is he okay?”

“Your Whifflepuff is just fine; it’s you that I am concerned about”

“What”

“Hold on” Luna said pulling out a small bag that had been in her pocket the entire time.

“Drink this” Luna said handing over the potion and watching as Harry drunk it no questions asked. She was unable to hide the fact that she had given something to Harry since the group that stood with the Headmaster had been watching the pair interact with each other.

“What did you give him?” Molly Weasley demanded as if she was his mother.

“Pepper-up Potion” Luna said easily, it was after all the truth.

“Harry needs a medi-witch not some….”

“Don’t you dare talk to Luna like that” Harry said from his place on the ground. He was very unwilling to allow the matriarch of the family to slander Luna’s name as she was.

“Harry, dear”

“No, you stop talking to Luna like that and further more get your daughter to stay away from me”

“Harry”

“Just do it” Harry said before he lumbered up from his seat and made his way towards the castle with Luna next to him.

“Well I never” Molly said before spinning and pinning the Headmaster with a glare.

“Why was I not told about the relationship that Harry has with that Lovegood girl?”

“Molly, I was personally unaware of the relationship the pair had” Dumbledore said watching as Luna and Harry made their way back to the castle. There were things that needed to be done, and he had little to no time to do it in.

“How could you miss something like?” Molly screeched making all present wonder what the Headmaster and Molly Weasley were talking about, that had the matriarch of the Weasley family up in arms.

“There is nothing to worry about, Sirius still has control over Harry’s well being and we will make him see reason” Dumbledore said before walking towards the gate of Hogwarts where reporters from all over waited with baited breath to hear the news that Dark Lord Voldemort was dead.

As soon as Luna and Harry arrived inside of Hogwarts, Luna was all business.

“I have set up a portkey to take you to a friend of mine. I trust this person with my life, so you should as well”

“Right” Harry said; he trusted Luna with his life and the life of his child. He knew she would do the right thing.

“We have about 24 hours before all hell will break loose”

“What? Why?” Harry said confused he didn’t see there being much of an issue in the near future, there was of course the issue with his Whifflepuff but that was to be expected.

“The Headmaster will no doubt get your godfather, your magical guardian to sign off on a pairing with the youngest Weasley”

“But”

“You won’t have a choice, but we need to move quickly to get you out of it”

“Okay, what do I need to do?”

“Nothing, go to my friend’s house and wait for me there. I need to tie up some loose ends here and then I will be along”

“Okay, make sure Hedwig leaves before they tag her with a tracking charm”

“Consider it done” Luna said before pressing the portkey into Harry’s hand and wishing him luck. Harry never saw the smirk on Luna’s face.

“You shall find love and safety” Luna said before she began to move, soon after the portkey had taken Harry away. She had to pack up Harry’s things and send Hedwig away before anyone from Dumbledore’s group came looking for either one of them.


	2. The Great Escape and the start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his escape after defeating the Dark Lord and meets the last person he thought he would never see again. Also a trip to Gringotts is in order to start something that Harry has always wanted.....

Harry landed on his butt as soon as the portkey stopped.

“I hate those bloody things” Harry mumbled before he saw the shoes of someone else. Harry looked up and was shocked to see Cedric Diggory standing in front of him with an easy smile on his face.

“Cedric?” Harry asked clearly surprised, he hadn’t heard much about the Hufflepuff graduate since he had left. For a while people had speculated on if Cedric would marry Cho Chang, but Harry was certain he had seen the girl with some Ravenclaw just last year.

“Harry” Cedric said clearly surprised on who was in front of him. When Luna had requested a favor he had figured it was about her mythical creatures that only she knew about, but when she had said that she needed his Medi-Wizard training he had been curious. When Luna said it was for a pregnant male, Cedric was instantly on board, it was one of the few things that Cedric lived for. He was after all getting his Medi-Wizard degree in Obstetrics & Gynecology. He knew that each child was a blessing and bringing them into the world made him happy.

“Luna sent you?” Cedric asked, he already knew that was the case but one could never to be cautious.

“Yeah, said she would meet me here later on”

“Shouldn’t you be at Hogwarts?”

“Uh” Harry said before attempting to stand up, he was getting a crick in his neck from looking up.

“Oh here, let me help” Cedric said before sticking out a hand and pulling Harry up in one swoop.

“Have a seat, would you like something to drink”

“Water would be great” Harry said before leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. He had defeated the Dark Lord and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Here you go” Cedric said passing the glass of water to Harry.

“Did you get into a fight” Cedric asked looking at Harry’s disheveled state.

“Something like that”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Rather not but I guess I should. Voldemort is dead and I killed him” Harry said looking at Cedric for any sort of reaction that would lead to him running from the house.

“Really” Cedric said surprised that he hadn’t heard anything on the Wizarding Wireless Network, but he had always figured that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord in the end.

“Yeah” Harry said before he saw that Cedric didn’t seem all that fussy about it. Harry knew that the Weasley would have been all over him praising him and telling him what he needed to do now that he had defeated the Dark Lord. Something that he didn’t want now with his pregnancy in full swing.

“Well good for you” Cedric said he was clearly at a loss for words. He never figured that he would be sitting with Harry Potter talking about the Dark Lord’s defeat. Sure he had dreams about Harry but he hadn’t thought that he would have a chance with the dark haired teen. Now though, he may get lucky.

“Thanks” Harry said before rolling his eyes, Cedric was still the same.

“Now I think a checkup is in order” Cedric said whipping out his wand and began casting diagnosis spells. A few minutes later Cedric nodded his head at the results and looked at Harry who was lying on the couch dead asleep.

“Harry” Cedric called out only to get no reply.

“Hope he doesn’t mind” Cedric mumbled before picking Harry up and making his way to one of the bedrooms in the house, or more like cottage.

“Here we are” Cedric said before laying Harry down on the freshly made bed, as soon as Cedric released his hold on Harry, the other teen began to stir.

“W…Cedric” Harry said confused on why his heat had gone away.

“Right here love” Cedric said slipping up with the endearment that he called Harry in his mind. Harry heard the term and smiled beautifully at Cedric, whose heart had seemed to stop at the happiness coming from Harry. Cedric hadn’t noticed the slip up but Harry did.

“Do you know when Luna will get here?” Harry said now a bit worried, Luna had been all business back at Hogwarts and he had only seen that one other time and that had been when she was battling Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

“Soon” Cedric said looking at his watch and seeing that it was just about time for the portkey he had set up for Luna to activate.

“I hope she got everything done” Harry said now sitting against the headboard of the bed. Looking around the room, it almost looked like he was in Cedric’s bedroom. Harry couldn’t understand why though, they had of course been Hogwarts Champions but besides that there wasn’t much else.

“Let’s wait downstairs for her” Cedric said not wanting to let Harry out of his bed. He had brought him there in hopes that Harry’s scent would rub off on something. He had been crushing on Harry since the younger teen arrived to Hogwarts, and it only got stronger with each passing year.

“Okay” Harry said getting out of bed and making his way next to Cedric, who looked at him with an amazing smile.

“Harry, Cedric” Luna called from downstairs, she had known that Harry was exhausted but there was so much to do and in so little time. The reporters could only hold up the Headmaster for so long, before he called it quits and began his quest to control the rest of Harry’s life.

“Luna” Harry said smiling at the blonde, knowing that she was looking out for him unlike anyone else had done.

“We have to move fast, but we do have some time once we get to Gringotts” Luna explained before looking at the pair and seeing something that only she could. She smiled brightly and began humming a tune that made the pair look at her as if she was crazy. She smiled and Harry and Cedric both knew she knew something that she was unwilling at the time to tell them.

“Let’s go” Luna said pulling out an old blue bottle.

“Hands on” Luna said before giving Cedric a look that he understood perfectly.

“I’ll just hold onto you” Cedric whispered into Harry’s ear before wrapping his strong arm around Harry. Making the younger teen blush and stutter out a thank you. Soon after all three had their hands or fingers on the portkey, they began to feel the same pull that Harry had felt during his journey there. The trio landed in a large room where one goblin stood waiting.

“Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood” the goblin greeted before turning and leading the group to the other goblin that was waiting for their arrival. The trio arrived to a large door that had the Gringotts motto on it, making all three take heed of the warning.

“Goshpock will see to your needs” the other goblin said before knocking on the door and then bowing and backing away, as was the way of the goblins.

“Enter” the three heard come from the other side of the door. The three entered carefully, uncertain on what they would meet on the other side of the door.

“Ms. Lovegood” the goblin greeted having already spoken with the blonde hair girl earlier.

“Mr. Diggory….” The goblin then stopped and took in Harry, who was standing quite close to Cedric.

“Mr. Potter” the goblin said before bowing to Harry, this of course made Harry uncomfortable so he told the goblin to rise.

“What did you do to get that sort of response” Cedric asked, there were very few in their world that commanded the respect of the goblins that ran Gringotts.

“I have no idea” Harry said in all honesty, he had after all only been to the bank a few times and each time he was there the goblins treated him, what he thought as normally.

“Mr. Potter commands respect not only for his defeat of the Dark Lord but also for treating our nation as if it were the same as the wizarding nation”

“But you guys are just like us” Harry said starting to fight with the goblin; no one should treat the goblins or any other magical creature as if they are lesser beings. Hermione had at least been right in part of her S.P.E.W campaign; he just didn’t think her delivery of it was all that great.

“Griphook and Halm are great, always willing to take me for a spin on the carts” Harry said remembering the time when Halm the goblin had taken Harry to a part of the bank where the vaults dated back to the time of Merlin. It had been quite the ride, since there were dragons protecting those few vaults. It was almost like being on a muggle roller coaster and Halm had said that should Harry ever want a ride again, to just come and find him at the bank. Harry hadn’t been able to take the goblin up on the offer since he had started school the next week but he knew that if he had the chance he would love a ride, even in his condition. The goblin in front of him nodded his head; he had heard plenty about the Great Harry Potter, and not just the tags that the Wizarding World called him. No he had straight from the goblins in the bank how respectful and nice Harry was to them, something that very few other wizards had done. Even the Weasley’s who had little to no money treated them as lesser beings, something that they hated.

“Maybe you will have time for a spin today” Goshpock said to Harry before moving around the desk that sat in the room and got behind it.

“Sit, sit…there is much to discuss” Goshpock said before looking over the three, he only knew what Luna had told him in a short letter she had sent to him but now seeing the three he really wondered what the blonde girl had planned for the two men, especially Harry.

“Goshpock” Luna said before being stopped speaking by another goblin knocking on the door.

“Enter” the goblin said wondering who else was to be here with the trio sitting in front of him.

“Luna dear” Xenophilius Lovegood said coming into the room with another wizard, who was wearing the standard Ministry of Magic robes.

“Daddy” Luna said getting up and hugging her father, she eyed the man that was with her father and then nodded her head in greeting.

“Harry Potter!” Xenophilius said which caught the attention of the other man with Luna’s father.

“Defeater of the Dark Lord!” The man exclaimed clearly surprised to be in the presence of someone like Harry Potter.

“Oh, oh” Xenophilius said before he set to introducing the man that was with him. He hadn’t quite understood why he had been tasked with bringing a Wizard from the Department of Birth, Adoptions, Marriage, Magical Inheritance and Death but he knew his daughter had a reason.

“Harry…..” Xenophilius looked at the male who was close to Harry and seemed to draw a blank on who he was.

“Cedric Diggory, sir” Cedric said an easy smile on his face; it was just like Luna to leave someone in the dark about something.

“Ah, Mr. Diggory your father is proud as an albino peacock that you have almost completed your resident training for Medi-Wizardry.” The man said it was not hard to tell how proud Cedric’s father was of him, anyone who worked in the Ministry knew.

“Ah, well this is Osmet Bailey, from the Department of Birth, Adoptions, Marriage, Magical Inheritance and Death at the Ministry of Magic” Xenophilius introduced the man before looking at Luna and trying to see what she was trying to do, for he knew his daughter a bit too well to know that she wasn’t up to something.

“Excellent, then we can proceed with the matters at hand” the goblin said before pointing out two more chairs for the pair to sit in.

“Mr. Potter, we are here today to talk about your Magical Inheritance along with some other pressing matters, do you understand?” The goblin started out before getting a nod in response from Harry. Harry had always wondered why he hadn’t been notified about any of the Potter family holdings that he may have had when he reached his sixteenth birthday, he was about to find out and be not a happy camper. Harry heard the man that had arrived with Luna’s father shuffling some parchments.

“Well you came into your magical inheritance on July 31st, of this year correct?

“Yes” Harry said before grabbing onto Cedric’s hand, he had the feeling that he wasn’t going to like what the goblin had to say.

“We have been expecting you for quite some time, but that is neither here nor there.” The goblin said not wanting to disclose too much with a Ministry official so close by.

“In your Magical Inheritance, you inherited the title of Lord Potter along with the vast holdings that the Potter’s had” the goblin started out, he was just going to briefly explain what Harry had and then move on so that the Ministry Official could leave. He was making him nervous with all the shuffling of parchments he was doing.

“Also there is the problem of some marriage contracts that have been placed in your stead”

“What” Harry said squeezing Cedric’s hand; he now understood why the Weasley’s were pressing him so much. He had no doubt that it was for Harry to marry Ginny, but he didn’t know who had that sort of power over his life at current.

“There is a contract that states that you will marry Ginevra Weasley at the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts, were you not aware of this?” The goblin said looking at Harry and seeing the shock and anger written on the young man’s face.

“I’ll take that as a no then” the goblin said before going over some other items that had been put into effect while Harry was still living at the Dursley with no knowledge of the secret world that he had been born into.

“So here is the question I pose to you, do you wish to take on the title of Lord Potter?”

“Of course” Harry said shocked that the goblin was even asking a question like that.

“Excellent” the goblin said before being cut off by Osmet Bailey.

“It states in your record that Sirius Black is your current magical guardian, are you not currently staying with him?”

“No, never have” Harry said remembering when he had been excited at the prospect of living with Sirius but soon afterwards, Sirius had stated that Dumbledore thought it best that he stay at the Dursleys for the blood wards that were around the house. Sirius Black had been cleared of the murder of James and Lily Potter, once Peter Pettigrew had been brought back to Hogwarts. Sadly that had been the day that Harry found out that Sirius Black would always see James Potter in Harry, something that he loathed with a passion. He had never said anything but the hairs on the back of his neck always rose when the man was near him along with Profession Remus Lupin. They always told of the exploits his father got in and the more that Harry heard the more his stomach churned at the mere idea of someone being that cruel to others.

“Well that is odd, because it says right here” the man said before shaking his head, something fishy was going on and he could tell it.

“May I continue”

“Sorry, sorry” the man said before reading and shifting parchments again.

“Since you plan to take up the title and mantle of Lord Potter, you will have control over all contracts that were created.”

“So I can cancel them”

“Some yes, but others no” the goblin said, he hated to tell Harry the one condition that his parents had made before their deaths for the young man didn’t deserve this sort of thing.

“What are the no’s?”

“One no and it deals with you marrying” the goblin said before his eyes slid over to Cedric, the other young man was like a rock to Harry and he wondered if Harry knew about Cedric’s feelings for him. He could see the pair was perfect for each other, but he didn’t want to be the one to tell Harry that bit of information.

“Well your mother and father both agreed that you would need to marry before your eighteenth birthday”

“What? I…I” Harry said before leaning against Cedric who had pulled his chair as close as possible to Harry’s.

“I know this is sudden but is there…..” the goblin left the sentence hanging, maybe now would be a good time for Cedric to step up.

“I….I…uh” Harry said before Cedric cleared his throat, he hoped that he wasn’t going to want to kill himself after this, but he just couldn’t hold in what he was feeling for Harry any longer.

“Harry” Cedric said before clearing his throat again, hoping that his voice wouldn’t squeak while he spoke.

“Cedric” Harry asked confused, what was with Cedric?

“Can we have a moment?” Cedric said asking all parties involved.

“Of course” the goblin said before Cedric helped Harry up and made their way to the corner of the room where Cedric put up a screening charm along with a silencing charm.

“Harry” Cedric said before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Is something wrong Cedric”

“No…yes…I don’t know”

“Cedric what am I going to do? I’m pregnant by Draco Malfoy and no one ever sees Harry, instead of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived”

“I see just Harry” Cedric said pulling Harry to him, he would comfort the smaller teen before offering himself to be Harry’s husband something that gave him a thrill every time he thought about it.

“Why can’t I find someone like you” Harry mumbled into Cedric’s chest. It felt amazing to be held in such strong arms. The few time that Harry had talked Draco into snuggling he felt as if he was hugging a rock.

“You have” Cedric said before pulling a bit away to make eye contact with Harry.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this” Cedric said before reaching down under his shirt and robes to pull out a silver colored chain that had two silver color rings on it.

“What are those?”

“Soul mate rings, I bought them with my winnings, along with the cottage and part of my Medi-Wizard training”

“Who do you plan to give one to?” Harry asked he had never heard of such rings but then again he had been left in the dark about magic since he was a small child, and believed that his parents had died in a car crash. It was here Cedric took another deep breath and let it out, he could do this. He had to do this; he wasn’t going to allow Harry to get away from him now that he had him so close.

“You”

“What….me” Harry asked stunned, he had firmly believed that Cedric was straight. Harry of course had a crush on him since meeting him at the Quidditch World Cup and then the Tri-Wizard Tournament but when Cedric had taken Cho to the Yule Ball, so he had figured Cedric was straight. Harry of course had been fighting the feelings he had for Cedric and so thought that Cho would answer all of his questions about his sexuality. It didn’t work, for he ended up not a year later snogging some random Ravenclaw boy in the broom closet.

“You” Cedric said before unclasping the necklace and pulling the rings off.

“Here” Cedric said before placing one of the rings on Harry’s ring finger on his left hand and seeing it glow.

“Wow” Harry said at a loss at the emotions that were coming from the ring it seemed.

“Here” Cedric said putting his own on and feeling Harry’s feelings now as well.

“They only work if the pair is meant to be together”

“You mean…..we can be a family?” Harry asked hopeful. He had always wanted a family and here someone was offering him that chance with no strings attached.

“A family and that little one can go from being a Malfoy to being a Diggory. There is a short time left for that to happen”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused, he had figured that his unborn son would always be a Malfoy and now here was Cedric telling him differently.

“In the first trimester of pregnancy, the pregnant person can change the parentage of the child, or at least one of the parents by using a potion, that I am certain that Luna probably already made and then having sex to cement the parentage. After the first trimester though it will be too late, we have only a few days at the most before your child….our child will be a Malfoy from that day forward.”

“You want me and my child?”

“Very much so” Cedric growled out, he couldn’t contain all the passion that was running through him now. With his own emotions running high there was little he could do to fight the effects it was having on him.


	3. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new starts for Harry and the question is will be take what is being offered?

“I…yes, yes, yes” Harry said before throwing himself into a hug with Cedric. He was finally going to have a family, one that cared for him and only him. Cedric clung to Harry just as Harry clung to Cedric.

“I think we better head back” Cedric said after a moment where the pair just relished the feelings that were running through their bodies. Harry nodded his head before the charms were dropped with Harry and Cedric making their way back to the desk where the goblin sat a smile on his face.

“Also there seems to be a claim about adoption” the goblin said looking at Luna and Xenophilius.

“Ah yes” Xenophilius said before looking at Harry and then began to speak. He hoped the young teen wouldn’t kill him for what he was going to propose.

“Luna and I have always thought of you as family, even in the short amount of time we have been around you and as such I wanted to offer to adopt you”

“You ….want me” Cedric held Harry’s hand, he could see that this feeling of people wanting to be with him and take care of him was something that Harry had been denied and would and could cause problems in the near future.

“We do” Xenophilius said looking at Harry and then to Osmet who had the paperwork out and ready to go.

“Yes, yes please” Harry said dropping Cedric’s hand and going to hug Xenophilius and Luna.

“Well gets this started then” Osmet said before he was explaining the paperwork and asking for each signature.

“All done” he said making a copy for them and putting the originals in his briefcase.

“Now how about the other condition?”

“I, yeah” Harry said rubbing the back of his neck, he wasn’t really sure on what he could say that wouldn’t have him blushing.

“First though the Lord Potter ceremony” Luna said remembering that there had to be a specific order that things needed to occur in to make sure that the Headmaster or someone else wouldn’t be able to dispute the claims.

“Oh yes, I totally forgot” the goblin said as well as Osmet. It was a prick of the finger, some drawn runes and a few spells later that Harry could be called Lord Potter with no one being able to dispute the fact.

“Now for that final condition” the goblin brought back up.

“I…” Harry said nothing before looking to Cedric, hoping he could help.

“I plan to take Harry’s hand in marriage”

“When” the goblin said looking at the paperwork and seeing that it had better be done today for he knew the Headmaster would be making his way to the bank in the very near future.

“Today if possible” Cedric said he wanted Harry to be married to him today, and not a day later.

“Excellent then” the goblin said before everyone was standing up and Osmet was taking some paperwork out that would need to be completed once the ceremony was complete.

“Since Lord Lovegood has adopted you Harry, he will give you away in the ceremony” the goblin explained for he knew that the Ministry Official would not, they were just that way.

“Okay” Harry said before looking at Cedric and seeing joy written on the other man’s face. It seemed that he had really meant his words.

“Shall we begin then” Osmet asked getting nods from all parties involved. He knew he had to keep this hush, hush but he couldn’t be more excited to be marrying Harry Bleeding Potter! Things like this didn’t happen in their department every day.

“In the eyes of the Ministry of Magic and the sacred Gods and Goddesses that rule this Universe, we have gathered here today to bind these two men. Who are being brought before me today?” Osmet asked before looking to Cedric since he was the one that would be dominate in the binding.

“I, Cedric Asher Diggory have come here today to bind myself to my partner” Cedric said watching Harry the whole time he spoke.

“And who brings the other?”

“I and my daughter do” Xenophilius said before stepping forward and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Luna did the same and smiled brightly at Harry. There would be nothing that the Headmaster, Sirius Black or the Weasley’s would be able to do after this ceremony, if all went as planned.

“Who do you bring before me?” Osmet asked before Xenophilius spoke again.

“I, Xenophilius Jonah Lovegood bring before you on this day, Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood”

“And do you Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood come of your own free will”

“I do” Harry said before he was guided by Xenophilius over to where Cedric now stood.

“And do you Cedric Asher Diggory come of your own free will?”

“I do”

“Do you Cedric Asher Diggory take Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood’s hand in marriage?”

“I do”

“And do you Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood take Cedric Asher Diggory’s hand in marriage”

“I do”

“Then may the Gods and Goddesses bless this union” Osmet said before turning to Cedric and asking him to say his vow.

“I, Cedric Asher Diggory, take you, Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”Harry had tears in his eyes by the time that Cedric finished; he finally found someone besides Luna and her father that saw him as more than just the Boy-Who-Lived.

“And you Harry” Osmet asked getting a bit choked up himself.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter-Lovegood, take you, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of the Gods and Goddesses, and my family, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

“Blessed be to this union” Osmet said before waving his wand in a pattern before a bright white aura consumed the pair. After the light died Osmet smirked at the pair and said:

“You may kiss your husband now” Harry blushed before peeking a glance at Cedric and seeing that he too was not unaffected by Osmet’s words.

“I think I just might” Cedric quipped back to Osmet before turning and bringing Harry’s body as close as he could.

“I hope you don’t mind” Cedric whispered as he brought his lips closer and closer to Harry’s. He had waited almost seven years to do this, and he wanted it to be perfect. It was after all their first kiss, one of many in their long lives together or so he hoped. Harry said nothing to the words, instead watching as Cedric’s lips came closer and closer. Cedric’s lips touched Harry and a bright royal blue color surrounded them. Everyone in the room gasped, very few couples had achieved what Harry and Cedric had. Harry and Cedric never saw the aura since they were too busy consuming the other. Harry gasped when he felt Cedric tongue ask for permission to enter. Harry was quick to comply, kissing Draco had never made him feel like this; but then again neither had the stolen kisses he had gotten from a few of the boys that he had snogged. A full ten minutes later had Osmet clearing his throat; he hadn’t thought at the time that their kiss would last as long as it had. Osmet cleared his throat once again and it was at that time that Cedric pulled back, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

“My I be the first to offer you congratulations” Osmet said beaming at the pair, he had witnessed a soul binding ceremony; what a surprise!

“We accept your congratulations and wish you to be merry” Cedric said pulling Harry close to his body. Now that he had tasted Harry, he didn’t want the younger man out of his grasp for a minute. He had just found Harry and he didn’t plan on losing him again.

“Blessed be to your marriage” Xenophilius said hugging Harry and then shaking Cedric’s arm as was custom.

“Blessed be to your marriage” Luna said in her usual misty voice, telling all present that the girl was back to her usual ways.

“Well here you go” Osmet said passing over a copy of the marriage certificate that had been completed as Harry and Cedric said their vows.

“You have 24 hours to consummate the marriage” Osmet warned before watching the pair with a smile on his face since both were blushing.

“The seal on the marriage parchment will turn orange once the marriage had been consummated” Harry and Cedric just nodded their heads; there was nothing they could say that wouldn’t have either one of them squeaking while speaking. Osmet then asked a question that had been plaguing Harry’s mind since Cedric had offered to marry him.

“Will you be keeping the family name?” Osmet asked peering at Harry and Cedric and wondering what Harry would do.

“He’ll be taking my name” Cedric said, he wasn’t going to allow for Harry to keep his family name. He of course would always be Lord Potter until he died and passed the title to one of their children, but he would take his family’s last name as was custom. Harry looked at Cedric with an amazed gaze, he still couldn’t believe that Cedric cared for him that much.

“Then there is one more thing that needs to be completed” Osmet said pulling out yet another parchment, Harry wondered how large the man’s briefcase really was.

“Xenophilius sign here” Osmet said pointing to where Xenophilius needed to sign, only to past it to Harry and then finally Cedric.

“Then may I present to you, Harry James and Cedric Asher Diggory” Osmet said a smile on his face, even Goshpock the goblin was grinning at the events that had just taken place.

“I best be off now to get these filed” Osmet said before shaking Cedric’s, Harry’s and Xenophilius’ hand and then bowing to Luna.

“Thank you” Harry managed out, he knew that Osmet was someone that they could trust and that was something that had been very rare in Harry’s life.

“No thank you, it’s a pleasure being witness to a binding such as this” Osmet said before he made his way to the door of the office they were all standing in.

“I’ll update you Xeno on any developments as they come up” Osmet said before passing through the door and making his way back to the Ministry so that he could begin filing the adoption and marriage and name change certificates that had just been completed. He too knew that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would be arriving to the Ministry in short order to invoke the contracts that had been placed on Harry. It would just be too bad that he was a little too late; the only hiccup was that the marriage had to be consummated before the Headmaster could invoke the contracts. As the door closed Goshpock spoke:

“My I offer my own blessing” it just wasn’t the way of the goblins to offer something such as this, and Harry knew to take it as a huge complement.

“Please” Harry said before Goshpock opened a drawer and grabbed two items from the drawer. Goshpock hadn’t used this is a great many years; now a day’s wizards had no tolerance for a goblin blessing. Goshpock soon began to speak in a language that none of the humans present knew what he was saying.

“Your hand” Goshpock said pointing to Cedric; he sliced the hand only to grab Harry’s and do the same. Once blood had pooled in the palms of their hands he brought up the chalice that he had gotten out as well and filled the chalice with the mixed blood of the pair.

“Here” Goshpock said pushing back the hands to their owners which had Cedric about to cast a spell before Goshpock warned him to not do any magic while he was blessing the couple.

“Blessed be!” Goshpock said before the contents in the chalice began to smoke and then a bright flash occurred making everyone except for Goshpock shield their eyes.

“Now you may heal the wound” Goshpock said proud as a peacock over what he had done.

“Here is your blessing” Goshpock said pulling out two collar like necklaces that were engraved in runes as well in gobbledygook, the goblins chosen language. Harry and Cedric gasped at seeing the necklaces, anything that was made by the goblin nation was a true treasure, and it was rare for the goblin nation to release anything from their ownership. One such item that had in fact been stolen by a human was the sword of Gryffindor, the goblins had been fighting for it for years now but nothing had come of it; as was the way when goblins dealt with wizards.

“Here love” Cedric said before taking one of the offered necklaces and placing it around Harry’s neck. He kissed Harry’s neck as the clasp closed. A bright light emitted from the necklace and it now looked like it had always been on Harry’s neck, the necklace now had no clasp to remove it.

“Here” Harry said quickly grabbing the other necklace and placing it on his mate.

“Can you bend down” Harry said with a pout on his face, he hated the fact that he was so short. It had been of course a result of his treatment from the Dursley’s and everyone in Gryffindor made sure to give him a hard time about it. Even Draco had given him a hard time about it and he was supposed to be his boyfriend.

“Here” Cedric said bending at the waist and allowing Harry to place the necklace on him. Harry smiled once the necklace was on.

“Mine now” Cedric whispered before kissing Harry, he just couldn’t seem to get enough of his slight mate.

“Excellent” Goshpock said before a gleam entered his eyes, he had one last thing for the four in front of him.

“Want that ride now?”

“Really?” Harry asked surprised, he just didn’t understand how such good things could be happening to him now.

“Yes, Halm and Griphook are most eager to take you on a spin”

“You guys want to come?” Harry said looking at Cedric, Luna and Xenophilius.

“I think I’ll pass” Xenophilius said, he had never been a fan of the carts at Gringotts.

“I will as well” Luna said knowing that the new couple needed some time alone right now.

“Of course I’ll come” Cedric answered before Goshpock called out for Halm and Griphook.

“Mister Potter”

“Its Diggory now” Harry corrected getting a thrill out of saying that he was now Harry Diggory. It had a nice ring to it, didn’t it?

“Ah yes so I see” Griphook said now noticing not only the rings that lay on either man’s hand but also the collar like necklace that adorned their necks as well. A blessing from the goblin nation.

“Can we go to the legacy vaults” Harry asked excited, he just couldn’t get over the fact that there were people and goblins, it seemed, that cared for him Harry, and not Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Of course” Griphook said before guiding the pair out telling Goshpock that they would return shortly. About an hour later Cedric and Harry made their back to the office grinning that had been one of the most exciting vault cart rides that Cedric had ever been on.

“Harry, Cedric” Luna greeted them smiling at the comfort that the pair seemed to exude in each other’s presence.

“It was great” Harry said excited before explaining where they had gone and how fast they had been going.

“I’m glad you had a good time” Goshpock said happy to see that Harry and Cedric had enjoyed themselves.

“There is just one other matter that needs to be discussed” Goshpock said before offering the group a seat again. He wanted to make doubly sure that Harry was safe from the Headmaster’s and the Ministry’s meddling.

“What” Harry asked concerned, what else had the Headmaster and the other done to him while he was unaware.

“Access to your vaults”

“I want only the people in this room to have access” Harry said seriously, he hoped that the Headmaster along with his godfather and the Weasley’s hadn’t taken anything from him.

“It will be done” Goshpock agreed before writing on a piece of parchment.

“Have any withdrawals been made” Harry asked afraid of knowing that answer.

“Not from your legacy vaults, only from your trust fund vault and those transactions have been made by yourself alone” Harry breathed a sigh of relief; nothing had been taken without his knowledge.

“There have been of course inquiries for withdrawals but they have always been denied.” Goshpock said watching Harry for any sort of reaction. The Headmaster of Hogwarts as of late had been pushing for making a withdrawal from Harry’s vaults. He had of course been denied but it was getting harder and harder to say no to the man, since he did have the Ministry’s backing.

“Then let’s keep it that way” Harry said before leaning back in his chair and wondering if he should set up a vault for his…no their unborn child.

“I would like to set up a trust vault” Harry said which had Goshpock surprised. Was Harry Potter possibly pregnant?

“For”

“My, no our unborn child” Harry said putting a hand on his semi-rounded stomach and then looking to Cedric.

“Well congratulations then” Goshpock said before Xenophilius pulled Harry into a hug. He had gotten word from his daughter that Harry had a Whifflepuff, he had just been uncertain on what a Whifflepuff was; now he knew.

“How much would you like to put in the vault?”

“Uh” Harry said he didn’t know exactly how much he had, he just knew it was a lot.

“A thousand galleons, and another twenty galleons a month” Cedric said, the Diggory family had plenty of money to cover that. After all they were a Pureblood family just as the Malfoy’s, so their money was vast. The only reason that Cedric had paid for part of his schooling with the Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings was because he didn’t have much else to do with it.

“And I’ll add my own ten galleons a month as well” Xenophilius said he was going to contribute to his grandson or granddaughters vault.

“Xen….dad you don’t have to do that” Harry said turning and looking at Xenophilius with a shocked look on his face.

“I don’t but I want to” he said before looking at the goblin and showing that it was the end of the discussion. Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to win against Cedric or Xenophilius, so instead he gave in and pouted from his chair. All in the room were amused.

“Do you have a name picked out?” Xenophilius asked, wanting to know what sort of name Harry’s had been considering.

“I, uh….” Harry said not sure on how Xenophilius would react once he found out who got him pregnant.

“It’s okay” Cedric said grabbing onto Harry’s shaking hand.

“I had thought either Scorpius, since Draco was my son’s other father” Harry explained and then waiting for Xenophilius to reject him.

“I take it that the name is no longer in the running?”

“No, and I thought Yosef was nice too”

“I like the ring of that” Cedric agreed before remembering that it was his family’s custom to name their child with the middle name of the father’s name.

“Asher Yosef Diggory” Cedric tested on his tongue. Harry looked up and beamed at him, the name was just perfect.

“Why your middle name” was Harry’s only question.

“It is a tradition in my family to name your first male child by using the father’s middle name. My father’s middle name is Cedric and his father’s was Amos”

“Oh” Harry said who knew that the wizarding world had such interesting customs?

“Is that official then” Luna asked, they were running out of time. There would only be a short period of time that Cedric and Harry would be able to consummate the binding.

“I think so” Harry said looking at Cedric and watching as he nodded his head.

“I shall place the name on the vault” Goshpock said before a goblin entered the office and spoke with Goshpock.

“Hold them” Goshpock said, he wasn’t at all happy with the news he had been given.

“Mr. Diggory” Goshpock addressed the two men, he hated to tell them what the other goblin had said but if he didn’t all of their work would be for naught.

“It seems that the Headmaster of Hogwarts wishes to speak to me about Harry Potter’s vaults and contracts”

“Oh no” Harry whispered they had wasted so much time and now it was catching up to them.

“Since I have no doubt the Headmaster would see you if you left, I can provide you a room” Goshpock left the words hanging, he wasn’t going to allow some old man with visions of grandeur control Harry’s life. He had done entirely too much of that already.

“We’ll take it and thank you” Cedric said putting his fist over his heart and then bowing to the goblin. Goshpock eyes widen at the move, rarely did wizards do what Cedric had done. That of giving respect to a goblin as you would a wizard.

“Right this way then” Goshpock said jumping out of his chair and making his way to the other door in the room.

“Could you spare two rooms?” Xenophilus asked, he didn’t exactly want to hear his son having sex with his husband.

“Not a problem” Goshpock before they were led down a hallway with doors on either side.

“Here we are” Goshpock stopped walking and pointed to the first room.

“Mr. Lovegood?”

“It’s great” Xenophilius said before walking into the furnished room and taking in the numerous goblin artifacts.

“Messieurs Diggory will be across the hall” Goshpock explained before opening the door to the other room. Harry gasped it was the most amazing room he had ever seen. It was done in earth tones with a large bed dominating the room.

“We have these for our VIP clients”

“I best be off” Goshpock said before making his way back the way they had come. He did after all have to deal with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The pairs both gave a wave before the doors closed magically.


	4. Something New Starts Amew for Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets one of his wishes granted and his new life begins.

“Alone at long last” Cedric said prowling over to where Harry stood stunned over the events that had just happened in the last five to six hours.

“Harry” Cedric called out confused on why Harry wasn’t responding to him.

“You really want me” Harry said a stunned tone in his voice.

“I really do” Cedric said before there was a knock on the door. Whoever could it be?

“It’s Luna”

“Hold on” Cedric said opening the door before a potion was pushed into his empty hands.

“The Pertnus Potion” Luna then left once Cedric had grabbed the vile that the potion lay in.

“Who was it” Harry said now sitting on the bed since there wasn’t much else in the small room.

“Luna, she had the Pertnus Potion already made” Cedric said handing the vile to Harry once he added a bit of his blood and watching as Harry knocked back the potion.

“Not too bad” Harry said surprised that the potion didn’t taste as horrible as the one that Madame Pomphrey was always trying to shove down his throat when he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. It was then that Cedric sunk down on the bed and pulled Harry to him. They only had a short amount of time before the Headmaster would find out what had gone on, so Cedric knew that there would be little to no foreplay, like he had planned to do.

“Cedric” Harry whimpered, he was just so scared that the Headmaster would in the end get his way and he would be stuck in a loveless marriage and all because people wanted to see history repeat it’s self between Ginny Weasley and himself.

“I’ll take care of you” Cedric said before running his hand under Harry’s shirt. It was Saturday, so Harry had on his muggle clothing, or more like his cousins hand-me-downs that were ten times too big. Cedric began to divest Harry of his clothing with Harry attempting to do the same. It was after five minutes of kissing skin as it was revealed that both were naked.

“Harry” Cedric said now a bit worried, he didn’t want to pressure Harry into this but he had to be sure that this was what Harry wanted.

“Yes, it has always been yes” Harry said knowing what Cedric asked with that one word. Cedric nodded his head in acceptance before his fingers began a quest on Harry’s back. His fingers soon found the cleft of Harry’s back and then moving beyond it to where Harry’s hole quivered for him.

“Here” Cedric said before bringing his fingers back up and placing then into Harry’s mouth. They would need some sort of lubrication so that he wouldn’t hurt Harry any more than he had to. Harry wetted the fingers and soon they were making their way back to Harry’s hole. Cedric placed one finger in Harry, knowing that he would have to go at least semi-slow so that Harry could adjust to the intrusion. It was only a few more minutes that Cedric felt as if Harry was stretched enough so that he could take his cock.

“Cedric” Harry whined in need they had been kissing and exploring each other’s bodies as Cedric prepared him. Cedric lined himself up and slowly pushed in, as he did so he began to notice that it was very warm in the room they were in and you could feel the magic pulsating around them as they finally united as one being. After Cedric was fully sheathed in Harry’s body he began to rock his hips. This was not his first time doing this; he had been with a couple others before deciding to remain celibate until he got his chance with Harry, if he ever got the chance. The pace then picked up with Cedric pumping into Harry while also biting Harry’s neck where his necklace lay. Everyone would soon know that Harry was taken.

“Cedric!” Harry said exploding from all the emotions that were running through his body. He felt the love that Cedric had for him from his ring; and he felt the respect and admiration coming from his necklace. It was just too many emotions for him to be able to handle. Cedric followed soon after Harry all the while sucking on Harry’s neck. Soon a purple aura began to cover Harry and Cedric; the potion had begun to take effect. Twenty minutes later the bank shook from the amount of magic that was pouring out of Harry’s and Cedric’s room.

“Harry” Cedric said looking at Harry and smiling a warm smile when Harry turned to look at him.

“You’ll always be mine” Cedric reassured Harry, he could feel that Harry was waiting for rejection but it wasn’t going to come; of that Cedric knew.

“I’ll always be there for the both of you” Cedric said placing a hand on the rounded belly that now housed his child.

“Thank you” Harry said before laying his head on Cedric’s chest.

“Whatever for? You are an amazing man and I look forward to growing old with you. Watching our children grow up and marrying and then producing grandchildren” Harry said nothing, he couldn’t, for he knew if he opened his mouth that he would begin crying. The pair lay on the bed for another twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door.

“Stay there” Cedric said before grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on. He answered the door just that way, and standing in front of his was a beaming Luna Lovegood.

“Just thought I would show you” Luna said unrolling the parchment in her hands and showing Cedric that the Ministry seal on the Marriage Certificate parchment was a bright orange color. Cedric smiled, they had taken care of things just in time.

“Thank you”

“No, thank you. Be good to my brother for he has had a hard life and deserves a bit of happiness” Luna said her eyes sliding over to the bed and seeing Harry sitting up watching Cedric and the door, a small smile on his face.

“I plan to treat him as if he is a king” Cedric promised to Luna. Luna nodded her head believing Cedric’s words. She had seen when Cedric still went to Hogwarts, him watching Harry with a longing look on his face. She had tried many times to bring the two together but had always failed since the Headmaster would meddle in her plans. Now though there was nothing that the old man, the Ministry or the Weasley’s could do to get Harry back under their thumbs.

“Cedric” Harry called out worried that bad news was being imparted on Cedric about their plans.

“Everything is fine, Luna just showed me the Marriage Certificate parchment, and the seal is very much orange” Cedric said as he turned to Harry and then wiggled his eyebrows. Harry blushed at the movement and then beamed. He was a married man and it was to someone that he had always imagined marrying and there was nothing that the Headmaster, the Weasley’s or his godfather could do about it.

“Be well” Luna said before curtseying and then turning around. She had to respect Cedric since he was the Lord of the Diggory line now.

“Blessed be” Cedric said in turn before bowing to Luna and watching as she walked back to the other room where she and her father were housed. As the door closed Cedric made his way back to where Harry was sitting in bed a smile on his face and cheeks red as can be.

“Harry” Cedric said pulling off the boxers and climbing into bed, he sure hoped that Harry was ready for another round.

“I….thank you” Harry said again not sure what else to say to the man prowling up to him.

“No thanks are necessary” Cedric said before pulling Harry into a kiss and running his hand down his husband’s body. And didn’t he get a thrill thinking that, Harry was his husband.

“Please” Harry said, he wanted any and every thing that Cedric could give him. When they had made love it was as if they were joining as one being, something that never happened in the one time that he had been with Draco. Soon enough the pair were back to touching any patch of skin and memorizing their partners body. Mapping out each contour of the skin and taking note of spots that brought out giggles and sighs. Goshpock arrived to the VIP rooms to see that the portraits that had been hanging on the walls were now sitting on the floor. He along with everyone in the bank had felt the shake of the building, even the Headmaster of Hogwarts; who was fighting for access to Harry Potter’s vault yet again only this time he brought with him Sirius Black the supposed guardian and caretaker of Harry.

“A powerful pairing” Goshpock said to the portraits before knocking on the Lovegood chambers first, knowing that the Diggory males were probably still in their own world. You could feel the magic that was running through the bank that the pair created, and it was a feeling he could not describe.

“Ah, Goshpock” Xenophilius said greeting the goblin that had a smile on his face, or what looked to be a smile, with the sharp teeth showing.

“I hope that all is well” Goshpock asked not wanting to offend the family of Harry Diggory nee Potter-Lovegood.

“Everything went well” Xenophilius said before asking Luna to bring the marriage parchment to the door so that the goblin could see that the seal had turned orange, meaning that the consummation of the marriage had occurred and probably still was.

“Excellent, I will update Lord Potter’s marriage status immediately” Goshpock said pulling something out of one of the pockets of the jacket he wore, and then began writing on a tablet like item with a quill.

“Consider that taken care of” Goshpock said before chuckling at the thought of breaking Lord Potter-Lovegood and Minor Lord Diggory apart now that they had essentially found each other.

“Shall we go and break the happy couple up?” Goshpock said before laughing out right at the look that made its way across Xenophilius’s face at the thought of seeing his son and son-in law in bed together, naked.

“I guess” Xenophilius said not all that eager to go to the suite across the hall.

“Oh Daddy” Luna said before brushing past her father and the goblin before knocking on the door. She knew that the pair was up to nothing that should embarrass them; after all she always knew the oddest things.

“Luna” Xeno said hoping that Cedric or his son wouldn’t answer the door in limited clothing.

“Just a minute” Cedric shouted out as he was finishing transfiguring Harry’s clothing to something a bit better than hand-me-downs from an overly large cousin.

“It’s fine” Harry said trying to brush away Cedric’s hand as he ran his hand up the front on his shirt to make sure that there were no longer any holes in the shirt as it had been before.

“No, we are getting you a whole new wardrobe once we get you settled at Harrodian Cottage” Cedric said before grabbing Harry’s hands and then bringing them up to his lips.

“Cedric?” Harry said confused on the quick change of emotions that his husband was emitting.

“Never think that I don’t love you with all that I have, promise me you won’t ever believe what others will say of me and of us” Cedric said, he knew there was going to be a hard time ahead of them but he knew that as long as Harry and Harry’s family the Lovegood’s, stood firm that they would be able to get through anything.

“I promise” Harry said knowing that Cedric had a reason on why he wanted Harry to make the promise and it probably dealt with the people he had thought were his family and friends.

“Thank you love, now let’s go” Cedric said kissing Harry lighting on the lips and then throwing open the door to see a grinning Luna, a red faced Xeno and an amused goblin standing outside the door.

“Minor Lord Diggory, Lord Potter” the goblin said before chuckling at the time Xeno was having at the thought of his son having sex.

“Goshpock, how did the meeting go” Harry said worried, they could joke around later but right now he needed to know if they had managed to outsmart the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the backstabbers he called used to call friends.

“Sadly they left with the same answer that they came in with. Even Lord Black has no control over you any longer, which means he has no power over your vaults….which even if he did he wouldn’t be allowed to change who could access the accounts.” Goshpock explained before walking the group from under the bank and up into the meeting rooms that lined the back part of the bank for the higher profile bank members.

“Excellent news” Xeno said before he began to talk to his daughter, school would be letting out for the summer in a few short days and he was uncertain on if she was safe at Hogwarts any longer. Many now knew the relationship/friendship that Harry had with Luna and he knew that if given the chance his daughter would come back from Hogwarts abused and beaten for being a friend to Harry when he needed it most.

“I won’t send you back” Xeno said standing firm on his words, he was worried for his baby girl.

“Daddy, I have to go back” Luna said her head tilted to the side and a dreamy smile on her face.

“Whatever for? They will taunt you and hurt you”

“Daddy I must go back” Luna demanded now, there was something she wasn’t saying and everyone knew to let her do what she needed or wanted to do, because after all she was Luna Lovegood and things always had a way of working in the young woman’s favor.

“Fine but if they lay one finger on your or your things” Xeno promised, he had always sort of let the Headmaster take the lead on the care of his daughter while she was at Hogwarts but he had found that if you weren’t a Gryffindor or a chosen one the old man cared nothing for you or your wellbeing. He had seen that first hand when his daughter had come back from Hogwarts in her third year with nothing but her trunk and her school books. All of her clothes had either been burned or hidden and Luna had been unable to find them. That was the year she learned the most powerful locking charm that even the seventh years the next year couldn’t open and she also used a sticking charm to make sure that her trunk stayed at the end of her bed. Now everyone knew in Hogwarts not to mess with her and her oddness since usually they would end up punished by the blonde witch.

“Everything will be fine” Luna said before grabbing Harry’s hand and holding onto it, she knew he would need her comfort soon enough.

“Harry” Xeno said as they made their way back to the office that they had been in before the Headmaster had arrived.

“Dad” Harry said breaking his connection with Cedric and then giving the man a hug something that he wanted to do since he had first met Xenophilius Lovegood.

“Be safe and once you are settled….”

“Of course” Harry said before walking over to Cedric and asking him if he could make sure that Xeno could access the cottage with little trouble.

“I’ll do that once we get back, you need to rest” Cedric said now fussing over Harry, there was no way in hell he was going to allow his husband to return to Hogwarts for the final days of school. Not after he had defeated the Dark Lord and it seemed that the Headmaster had a scheme of his own to keep Harry and the power he had close to him. Harry nodded his head in agreement, he all of a sudden felt sleepy it must have been a side effect of being pregnant.

“I can you feel you’re tired” Cedric confirmed Harry’s thoughts; the shorter man looked up to his husband and smiled.

“Come let’s get you settled in” Cedric said before turning to Xeno and shaking the man’s hand and letting him know that he would set up a floo connection between their houses once he made sure Harry was relaxing at home.

“Bye Harry, I’ll be there in a few days” Luna said before handing over Harry’s things to Cedric and then grabbing a portkey that Goshpock had made for her when he heard that she planned to return to Hogwarts.

“I best be on my way, shopping to do” Xeno said loving the idea of shopping for a baby, he hadn’t done it much when his wife was pregnant with Luna but he planned to spoil his grandson rotten, after all he deserved it just like his father did.

“Goshpock” Xeno said before bowing with his fist over his chest, the goblin then bowed in kind.

“May your health, wealthy and happiness be long” Goshpock said before Xeno nodded his head and said the same thing in kind. After that Cedric and Harry were the only ones left.

“Lord Potter, Minor Lord Diggory” Goshpock said he had warn the pair of what the Headmaster planned to do once he got in front of enough reporters, to execute his plan.

“I warn you of the pitfalls that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is making as we speak. He seemed to think that if he appealed to the public about you marrying the youngest Weasley, you would then be forced into a marriage that you would have no control in”

“He won’t get away with it, not now and not ever” Harry said ready to do battle, which made his magic lash out as the items in the office but not Cedric or Goshpock.

“Love calm down” Cedric said before wrapping his arms around Harry and whispering that there was nothing anyone could do that would make him leave Harry.

“I feel that before you leave you should send a statement out to the papers, right now anyone and everyone is looking for you and your account of how you defeated the Dark Lord”

“Skeeter” Harry growled out before Cedric pulled his husband closer and began sucking on his neck, the primal way that Harry had said the word made Cedric aroused in a way he had never been before with thoughts of Harry and what he would do with the slighter man.

“Ah yes, Rita Skeeter” Goshpock said knowing exactly what Harry planned to do, for he knew that having his story in _The Quibbler_ would do no good. Most people still considered the publication a joke, even if they had always been the source of news about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

“No better yet….Dad will do the article” Harry said grinning at the thought of everyone in the wizarding world buying a copy of _The Quibbler_ to find out about how Harry defeated the “Darkest Wizard of All Time” as was Voldemort was tagged by Dumbledore himself.

“A brilliant idea” Cedric said already figuring out that Harry was always willing to help someone even if it would make him look bad in some way.

“You best be on your way” Goshpock said before he watched Cedric hold into Harry and activate the portkey that the goblin had given Cedric when they had arrived back to the office.

“Good luck Harry, and the goblins stand by you” Goshpock said, creating a bond that should Harry require some sort of assistance that the goblin nation would come to his aide.


	5. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival back to Harrodian Cottage and Harry's new life begins.

~Harrodian Cottage~

“I hate those things” Harry said before running down a short hall to find the bathroom. Once inside he threw up the small amount of food in he had in his stomach before the fight with Voldemort.  Cedric followed behind his husband with a potion in hand that would cure the nausea that Harry was having currently.

“All right?” Cedric asked his husband on lay on the floor with his head tiled against the walls of the bathroom.

“I’ve been better” Harry said honestly, there was no reason to lie to his husband for he knew that Cedric would know anyway, their soul mate rings attested to that fact.

“I bet you have” Cedric said offering up the potion with the comment that it wouldn’t taste bad. Harry knocked the potion before and then sighed in relief when his stomach stopped churning.

“Relief” Harry said before grinning up to his husband, it seemed that Fate had finally smiled down on him and allowed him to have his dream of a loving husband that happened to be his crush, along with a family with his son growing inside of him and his adopted family the Lovegood’s.

“I live to serve you” Cedric joked before helping his mate off the floor and toward the bedroom that Harry had been in before.

“This is your room?” Harry asked remembering that the room was the same room he had been in before.

“Yeah” Cedric said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he had hope that Harry wouldn’t remember the room and its contents but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

“Wanted a piece of me here” Harry said shyly, he still couldn’t believe that someone like Cedric wanted someone like him. He wasn’t anything special, or at least he didn’t think he was but here Cedric was married to him and happy to be so.

“That I did, I knew if I couldn’t have you as mine for forever then I would take whatever I could get. Even if that meant the smell of your shampoo, stupid I know but” here Cedric was stopped by Harry as the shorter man crashed his lips to his.  Harry couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Cedric’s mouth, and he knew that the words Cedric spoke were in fact true.

“Love you” Harry said after they broke apart, he didn’t find Cedric wanting something of him sappy or something stupid instead he found it awe inspiring. It was then that Harry told the story of how he and Draco got together, only to have it thrown in his face.

 

 “I thought that Draco and I had something, when you graduated I knew that I would probably never see you again.  So instead I just buried my feelings for you down in my heart and tried to move on.  Draco Malfoy has always been able to get a reaction out of me.  It took well over a year for us to be friends which progressed into more.  I slept with him on his birthday and not a week later he was breaking up with me because he was ‘dark’ and I was ‘light’.”  Harry said hoping that Cedric wouldn’t be critical of him and his semi-relationship he had with Draco.  It was a huge mistake and he knew that, but he hoped that Cedric wouldn’t hold this against him.

“Sounds like a load of bull if you ask me” Cedric interjected, Harry nodded his head in agreement semi relived that Cedric hadn’t said anything negative about him.

“Soon after, I began getting sick in the mornings and feeling dizzy. It was one such day that I went for a walk outside and Luna was standing at the banks of the Black Lake.  She said that the Whifflepuffs were coming, or something like that and I had no idea what she was talking about.  I decided to figure out what she was talking about and I let my magic guide me until I found what I was looking for.  It was a book on male pregnancy, I did the spell and found out I was pregnant.  Whifflepuffs!” Harry said before laughing, he still didn’t get how Luna knew what she did, but he always knew that she wouldn’t steer him wrong.

“Come to bed” Cedric said guiding Harry to the large bed that dominated the room. Harry needed rest and Cedric was going to make sure that he had it, after all that was his life standing before him, between his child and his husband he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to continue on in life if anything would ever happen to them.

“Do you have something I can….maybe, uh…change into?” Harry said not wanting to be in the clothing he was currently in, they reminded him of his defeat of the Dark Lord and also the fact that the people he considered friends and family had betrayed him all to gain money, fame and power.  Cedric moved quickly about the room to find a shirt and pants for Harry to sleep in.

“Thank you” Harry said once Cedric handed over a pair of sleep pants as well as a well worn Hufflepuff t-shirt. Cedric stood there watching Harry get undressed and it was then that he noticed a bruise of something that he hadn’t seen before, had he been a bit too rough with Harry earlier?

“Love” Cedric said placing a hand on the bruise and feeling if there was a lump or something underneath.

“Oh” Harry said blushing, most people never saw the discolored patch that Cedric was paying special attention to, he usually had a glamour on to hide the spot that was a burn scar from one of the times that Uncle Vernon had gotten so fed up with him and his ‘freakishness’, while he cooked breakfast for the family, that he had picked Harry up and threw him into the blazing hot cooker on his right side. It had taken days for his Aunt Petunia to finally take him to Royal Surrey County Hospital and that was only because of the fact that they didn’t need to worry about who would pay.  They had said that they found him on the streets and brought him to the hospital, and sadly the story worked with the physicians and nurses working on him without any questions to his Aunt Petunia.  By that time it was too late for the doctors to do anything, and so he had a scar of the burn, he had quickly learned a glamour charm so that no one would ever see the scar and ask where it came from.  Even Madame Pomfrey knew nothing of the scar.

“What is it?” Cedric asked pulling Harry to him with his hands fluttering over the scar.

“Burn scar” Harry said waiting for Cedric to become disgusted that his husband wasn’t perfect and beautiful as he thought that Cedric deserved.

“Those muggles” Cedric said remembering when there were rumors about the relatives that Harry stayed with. Harry said nothing instead nodding his head waiting for the rejection that he was certain he would get.

“Show me all of them” Cedric said putting things together quickly, if his relatives could do this to him he was afraid of what Harry was really hiding behind beauty charms such as a glamour. Harry looked at Cedric and debated with himself on if he could show Cedric all of the scars that his Aunt, Uncle and cousin did him.

“Love, I’ll be here no matter what” Cedric reassured his husband, waiting for Harry to end the charms that he was certain that Harry had on his body. Harry checked Cedric’s face on last time before dropping all of the charms that were currently active on his body.

“Harry” Cedric said seeing the first of the damage that Harry’s relative did to the boy.

“What…How….They deserve punishment” Cedric said pulling Harry to him and kissing Harry on the crown of his head, since Harry was the shortest male in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

“Please” Harry said before stepping out of Cedric’s grasp and dropping the final charm that hid the lash marks on his back.

“Turn around” Cedric said knowing that if Harry’s front looked that bad then he could imagine how bad his back was. Harry slowly turned, knowing in his heart of hearts that Cedric would run in the other direction, he knew that most of the world hated to have a defective other half; something that he was certain that he was.

“Oh love” Cedric said before putting a gentle hand on Harry’s back only to lean into Harry’s back and began kissing one of the largest that wrapped around to Harry’s front. Harry turned quickly around thinking that Cedric was going to throw him out.

“Come here” Cedric said before pulling Harry back into his arms and then whispering that he wasn’t upset with Harry and that he would do all in his power to make sure that he never had to go back there again. Soon Cedric guided a semi-naked Harry towards the bed.

“Rest” Cedric said before pulling the covers up on Harry’s body, Harry had forgone the sleep pants but had decided to wear the t-shirt since it was a reminder that he was loved.

“I’ll be right back” Cedric said before explaining that he needed to set up the floo for Harry’s adopted father. Harry nodded his head that he understood that Cedric had to do something before he could return to the bedroom.  Harry watched the clock for the twenty minutes it took to set up a secure floo connection; it had a password before it would be activated just in case someone figured out that there was a connection to Harrodian Cottage from The Marquess, the Lovegood residence.

“Miss me?” Cedric said a cocky grin on his face; he had spoken with Xeno for a short bit, letting the other man know that Harry wanted him to do an article to use in _The Quibbler_ , which would also be picked up by _The Daily Prophet_ who would look quite stupid if they did not pick the article up.

“As if” Harry said lying on the bed with his eyes closed and feeling tried from the magical drain that he no doubt had. It seemed that all adrenalin that he had been running on since he fought the Dark Lord was crashing down on him, leaving him drained beyond belief.

“You need to rest but you also need to eat” Cedric said all business when he noticed how tired Harry looked lying in bed.

“I’m not wasting away” Harry joked putting one of his hands on his abdomen, showing off the bump that had formed over the past three months.

“You still need to eat” Cedric said before kissing Harry and making his way to the kitchen intent on making something for Harry. He had pretty much been living off the food that his mother made for him or going out.  Cooking had never been his thing even with his scores in Potions, but he hoped that he could put something together for his husband.  Ten minutes later Cedric carried a tray into the room with a look that said ‘I wouldn’t eat it if it was I was you’.

“That bad?” Harry said seeing Cedric’s face and the food that sat on the tray.

“I tried, but” Cedric said letting the food speak for its speak.

“And yet you got a what in Potions?” Harry asked remembering that the headmaster had given congratulations to a seventh year member from each house that received O’s on all of their N.E.W.T.’s, Cedric was the member from Hufflepuff.

“I was prepared then” Cedric said knowing that Harry would give him a hard time about it, it was no secret that Professor Severus Snape had little love for Harry Potter. He had seen times where the professor would actually go out his way to make sure that Harry failed his exams in Potions, and yet Harry was rumored to prepare or more like create a meal that was ten times better than anything the house elves could produce.  Harry shifted his weight to try and get up, Cedric jumped to his side making the tray crash to the ground.

“You need to rest” Cedric said now sort of pressing Harry to lie back down.

“Asher’s hungry” Harry joked with Cedric while taking the hand off his shoulder and swinging his legs from off the bed to land on the floor, or more like dangle from the side of the bed.

“You would use our child to get out of resting wouldn’t you?” Cedric said moving around better to the side of the bed towards where Harry sat and then placing his hand over Harry’s noticeable bump.

“You know it” Harry said a happy grin on his face while he placed a hand of his over Cedric’s. He finally had a family, even though it was as miss-match as they were; they were his and he loved them.

“Then come eat and then to bed with you” Cedric said helping Harry up and then following behind him as if expecting Harry to fall or lose his balance.

“I’m fine” Harry said swatting Cedric as he kept trying to sneak in little touches as they journeyed to the kitchen. Once there Harry went straight towards an item that looked like an ice box in the non-magical world back in the late 1900’s.  Harry opened the door and saw the limited amount of food there.

“Do you have anything even eatable in here?” Harry said pointing to the vast wasteland that was called Cedric’s refrigerator.

“Uh, my mum usually brings me food for the week and when she can’t I just sort of go out” Cedric said forgetting about the warning that Luna had given him about getting fresh food in the house, until just now.

“Well I’m not eating anything in this kitchen” Harry said hands on his hips and looking so adorable, which made Cedric prowl over to his husband, he just couldn’t get enough.

“I’ll head to the shop now” Cedric said breathing in Harry’s scent while speaking with his lips a hair’s breath away from Harry’s own.

“O…o…okay” Harry said stuttering, he was still amazed that Cedric wanted him, since he knew for a fact that there were still girls and some boys at Hogwarts that would be quite happy to have Cedric’s babies and live the life of what a pureblood would if married to Cedric.

“Good, but you will rest until I return” Cedric said knowing that Harry would do something while he was gone that he shouldn’t be.

“I’m fine” Harry said fighting the tears that were pooling in his eyes. Finally someone besides Luna and her father wanted him, loved him even.

“Hush” Cedric said pulling his husband closer to him and then swaying side to side to try and calm Harry down.

“Thank you” Harry whispered once he had control over his emotions, damn being pregnant! Cedric guided them to the sitting room and pointed to the couch with a no nonsense look on his face.

“Now you will rest right there until I return” Cedric stated before pulling out his wand and placing a monitoring spell on Harry so that he knew where Harry was in the house while he was gone.

“Was that necessary?” Harry said trying hard to look angry but failing since a huge grin over took his face, someone really cared about him and his well being.

“It was, I know you well enough to know that you will go off and find yourself some trouble” Cedric said before looming over his sitting husband, trying to sound authoritative on the matter.

“Trouble finds me” Harry said grinning up to Cedric before being kissed and then watching as his husband left to go and get who knew what since Cedric had never asked for a list of things to get. For the time that Cedric was gone he rested on the couch, content to sit there and go through the events of the past few hours.  So much had changed, from him defeating the Dark Lord, to finding a real family in the Lovegood’s, to finding out that his crush on Cedric, which had always been more than a crush, was very much returned and wanted.  He was pregnant and now with Cedric’s child and he had discovered that he was nothing more than a pawn in the headmaster’s chess game and a notch in Draco’s belt to be the first to sleep with the ‘Golden Boy of Gryffindor’.  There were of course things that he wished he could have changed like the betrayal of Ron and his family along with Hermione and even worse yet was the betrayal of the men he had almost thought of as uncles, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  He also wished that the headmaster should have protected him while he lived with the Dursley’s but Harry realized a long time ago that, that was what the headmaster wanted.  He wanted Harry to be grateful to the headmaster and the magical world for taking him away from his conditions at the Dursley’s.  Harry had figured that out long ago but he had hoped that his friends truly were there for him instead of for the money or fame they would get for being “Harry Potter’s mates and family”, seemed that wish had not been granted but he had found a great family in the Lovegood house hold as well as his new husband, and what a thrill that was to think and say.


	6. Beginning the Normal Newly Wed life, or something like that......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric begin their life together with Cedric learning that muggles aren't all that bad or what people thought them to be. Also a friend arrives that Harry trusts his life with.

“I’m back” Cedric said announcing his return from the local grocer down the street in the borough of Ipswich, where the cottage was located.

“I missed you” Harry said getting up for the couch and seeing that Cedric seemed to be fighting with the numerous bags that he had gotten from the grocer in town.

“Here, let me help….” Harry said grabbing a bag but Cedric was already telling him he needed no help.

“It’s fine, I got it, I got it” Cedric said trying to fight from Harry grabbing the bags.

“Cedric” Harry said amused at how ‘mother hen’ Cedric was being over him, he could only imagine as he got closer and closer to the due date what his husband would be like.

“I know, I know….but” Cedric said giving Harry the look that made him melt, it was that look that had most of the Hogwarts population sighing as he walked past.

“Fine, but I can manage just fine on my own. I did after all defeat the Dark Lord while pregnant” Harry pointed out to Cedric before grabbing one of the bags that was now sitting on the counter looking through what items Cedric had purchased. Cedric stood there and wrapped his arms around Harry. There had actually been a chance that Harry wouldn’t have made it through the final battle, but here he stood; pregnant and still alive and now he was married to him.

“Cedric” Harry said not really sure what had brought on the hug that Cedric currently had him in.

“Don’t ever do that again”

“Do what” Harry asked confused on what Cedric was talking about, he was pretty certain it had nothing to do with the groceries but for the life of him he couldn’t figure anything else that would send Cedric into pulling him into an embrace.

“Go off fighting Dark Lords” Cedric mumbled before he realized how foolish he sounded now that he had said the words out loud.

“I don’t plan to” Harry said laughing as he spoke, so that was what had Cedric in a tizzy.

“Good” Cedric said breaking the connection between them and then picking up the last few bags that he had dropped on the floor.

“Hope the eggs weren’t in there”

“Nope” Cedric said in reply before pointing to the bag that was next to Harry’s left arm, Harry moved towards the bag and saw that the eggs were in fact in the bag along with a loaf of bread, or what Harry thought was bread. It seemed that Cedric didn’t realize that bread would smush with just the littlest pressure; he had learned that lesson first hand when his Aunt had sent him to the local grocer when he was maybe five, and he had come back with bread that looked nothing like it should. His Aunt had taken one look and began yelling at him for wasting their hard earned money, it was then that Uncle Vernon walked in and heard the words that his wife was screeching to her nephew, which was one of the first times that his Aunt and Uncle began abusing him. They had stopped thinking that someone could come and check up on him, he of course didn’t know that then but he knew it now and that made the situation even worse.

“Love” Cedric said pulling Harry out of the thoughts he was in about his relatives and his past.

“Sorry” Harry said before unloading the items and looking around the kitchen to figure out where to keep things. It was very obvious that Cedric had been living the bachelor’s life since there was nothing in the way of plates, cups or silverware.

“How did you eat?” Harry questioned before putting the eggs in the ice chest and then the bread on the counter in what looked to be a bread box.

“Well my mum…” Cedric said, his mother had been pretty much the sole food provider for him; he went out occasionally, like when a few of his year mates at the British Royal Medical/Medi-Wizardry University asked. He had even been a few dates but he had decided that he wouldn’t date until he was certain he didn’t have a chance with Harry.

“We’ll have to get some things, or at least transfigure, but where is the fun in that?” Harry said mumbling while going through drawers and cabinets looking for certain things and making a mental list of all the things that they would need.

“Harry” Cedric said when he noticed that Harry’s magic was beginning to act up. Harry turned to Cedric and then he noticed that his magic seemed to be humming in the air.

“Dad’s coming or more like calling” Harry said already know why his magic was acting up. The pair made their way to the sitting room and watched as Xenophilius’ face popped up in the light fire place.

“Dad” Harry said getting on his knees with the help of Cedric, who seemed to be still hovering over Harry, a sight that made Xeno smile.

“Hullo son” Xeno said fondly to the son of his heart, he knew that if his wife was still living she would love the young man that was sitting before him through the fire.

“Now be careful” Cedric told Harry, while Xeno watched as Harry shook his head and then grinned to his father.

“So what’s up?” Harry said he knew something was up; something was always up when it dealt with him.

“Luna….” Xeno didn’t even get to finish his words before Harry was up and moving around; readying himself for battle with the headmaster and the Order to make sure that his sister was alright.

“Harry…Harry!” Xeno shouted which seemed to stop Harry’s movements.

“Luna is quite capable of taking care of herself, but she did send a message for you. She said something about something needing some tending to and that a white dragon has begun his hunt” Xeno said confused on what Luna had told him in her cryptic way. Harry paled at the last words, why would Draco be looking for him? Wasn’t it enough to be able to have the title of ‘Taking Harry Potter’s Virginity’?

“Is that all she said” Harry asked worried that she was already in a heap of trouble for running off with Harry, only to return back with no Harry in tow.

“Yes, she did have a message for Young Lord Diggory though” Xeno said looking over Harry’s shoulder to see that Cedric stood behind his husband ready to help him should the need arise.

“Yes, sir” Cedric said bending down and showing his face to Xeno.

“She said to tell you that an autumn butterfly is searching for its lotus blossom” Xeno said he had never really quite understood his wife and daughter’s cryptic messages; he knew they were important and something that should be listened to, but his only issue was that you never knew until it was too late. Cedric looked at Xeno trying to figure out what the older man was telling him, he too knew Luna well enough to know that the cryptic riddles and sayings she said had very important meaning.

“Duly noted sir” Cedric said before wrapping an arm around a tired looking Harry.

“You need to rest son” Xeno said worried that Harry was over doing things.

“I will, I will” Harry said knowing that his father and husband would gang up on him to make sure that he got plenty of rest.

“Diggory” Xeno said looking stern before Cedric responded.

“Sir?”

“Take care of my boy” Xeno said looking Cedric dead in the eyes and promising death if he would hurt his son in any way.

“I will, you have my oath on that” Cedric said before Xeno nodding his head after seeing the truth shining out of Cedric’s eyes. Cedric was very much in love with Harry and it was very obvious for Xeno to see. What still confused him was that in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric’s item that he would miss most was a girl by the last name of Chang. Then again it would be sort of hard for Cedric to miss Harry since he was a participant of the Tournament himself.

“Now you need to rest, I can make a sandwich” Cedric said helping Harry off the floor and to the couch.

“But…”

“No, sit and I will be back” Cedric said watching as Harry sunk into the couch and closed his eyes, he really was quite tired. Cedric arrived back minutes later with a sandwich in hand and a cup in another.

“Ham and cheese okay?” Cedric asked hoping that Harry wouldn’t think he was a total incompetent.

“Just fine” Harry said taking a bite of the sandwich and then moaning, it had been a long day and he had woken up to throwing up that morning so food wasn’t high on the list until just now. Cedric sank down next to his husband drink in hand should Harry need it. After Harry was finished with the first sandwich Cedric was up and making a second for him, he had seen how quickly Harry ate the first one and with him being pregnant he needed all he could get. Cedric arrived back quickly supplying Harry with another sandwich before the younger man called him self full.

“That’s not nearly enough” Cedric said worried, he had been interning at the OB/GYN clinic and had seen a few cases where the woman were starving themselves to look beautiful for their spouses or significant other even after they had found out they were pregnant.

“Cedric” Harry said his eyes half shut as he fought off the overwhelming feeling of sleep.

“To bed with you” Cedric said before lifting Harry effortlessly while Harry didn’t fight instead he fell asleep in his husband’s arms and never noticed when he was placed in bed and then tucked in while Cedric grabbed a quill and parchment to write Luna. He had half a clue what the blonde girl was talking about, both for him and for his husband and there was just no way that Draco Malfoy would find his husband and give him the song and dance about wanting to be together now that the Dark Lord was gone. Once the letter was complete it seemed that fate was gifting him this day since Hedwig showed up not two seconds after the letter had been sealed with the Diggory Family Crest in black wax.

“Hedwig” Cedric said eyeing the bird and wondering if he should send her with the letter. Harry’s owl was very distinctive and everyone knew what the bird looked like, after all it wasn’t any one else who had a snowy owl, most where shades of brown with a few in the gray to black color.

“Hedwig” Cedric said deciding that there was a reason for the bird to show up when it did.

“Take this is Luna Lovegood, and don’t wait for a reply. Deliver it and head back here as fast as you can” Cedric explained to the bird, he had heard stories while at Hogwarts about Harry’s fondness of his pet owl, some had made jokes about the bird being Harry’s girlfriend when they watched the two interact. Hedwig hooted her reply and set off with the letter tied around her leg. Once out of sight Cedric grabbed his Medi-Wizard books and set off to study in bed next to his husband. After all he had to head back to St. Mungo’s tomorrow to start his rounds in the OB/GYN clinic.


	7. Hedwig's Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig arrives to Hogwarts with much interest from everyone at the school.

The snow white owl winged its way from the Borough Ipswich towards a large castle in Scotland, which had candles lighting each one of the windows in the castle. Hedwig eyed the castle already feeling antsy to get back to her master; there was just something in the air at the castle that set her on edge. She had listened to Luna when the girl told her to flee the castle and find where her master was, and now here she was heading back to the one place she hated almost as much as her master’s relative’s home. The sky had darkened because of the late hour and Hedwig knew that dinner was being served something that she thought her master’s mate was well aware of and he also knew that mail was always delivered in the morning unless it was dire. Hedwig’s thoughts the whole way was to get in and then get out as fast as possible. It was just too bad she couldn’t untie the letter herself, but she knew that her master’s sister would protect her. It was then that Hedwig spotted the open window high up in the Great Hall, a place where all mail was delivered to students and professors alike. Hedwig swooped in noticing that all activity had stopped once everyone spotted her white feathers.

“That’s Hedwig!!!” The pushy, bushy brown haired girl shouted along with many others as they caught sight of her. The headmaster stood up as if expecting the owl to fly to him, but instead Hedwig made a bee line right over to the blonde that sat at the Ravenclaw table humming something with her radish earring swinging to the beat of her humming.

“Hedwig!” All of the Weasley’s along with Hermione cried in shock as the bird wasn’t making its way over to them, while Draco Malfoy watched the bird expecting it to fly over to him and the headmaster especially looked confused on why the bird was making its way over to Luna Lovegood of all people. Luna looked up from her supper and saw the white owl making its way over. She pulled out her wand said a spell and the letter was released from the tie on Hedwig’s leg and the bird circled over once and flew out the window it came in. Many watched the bird as it left and the letter as Luna guided it towards her, watching as the Weasley’s and Hermione Granger made their way over to the Ravenclaw table to retrieve what they no doubt thought was a letter from Harry to them. The letter reached Luna’s hand just as the first Weasley reached the table.

“Give me the letter Luna” Ginny said her hand out and expecting for Luna to follow her direction or more like command.

“Ginevra” Luna said her voice taking on a tone that no one had ever heard, it spoke of untapped power.

“Give me the letter” Ginny demanded again her hand still out expecting Luna to give her the letter that she was certain was for her.

“It’s not yours Ginevra” Luna stated before Ron and Hermione strode up beside Ginny, smug looks on their faces about something.

“Hand over the letter Lovegood” Ron stated before he too stuck his hand out waiting for Luna to turn the letter over. Luna got a faraway look in her eyes and then her eyes seemed to brighten, oh this would be too much fun.

“Here” Luna said handing over the letter and watching as the letter hit Ron’s hand that he started to turn a nasty pink color that clashed terribly with his hair.

“Make it stop” Ron demanded of Luna, and she grabbed the letter back and Ron returned to normal.

“Let me have it” Hermione said certain that nothing would happen to her, but sadly she had guessed wrong since he too began to change color, to a nasty orange color.

“Stop it, stop it!” Hermione shouted before Luna took the letter again and her skin returned to normal. Ginny then began to eye the letter; it seemed that whoever took the letter that wasn’t Luna had their skin change color.

“Read it, out loud” Ginny demanded knowing that she had the upper hand in this situation, after all they were at Hogwarts and the headmaster was firmly on their side. Luna looked at the girl, which unnerved Ginny. Luna’s eyes had always been something that made people nervous; they were just the color amount of pale blue and metallic grey to make a person shift when she made eye contact with you.

“Ginevra, I can’t do that” Luna said knowing that the headmaster would soon chime in and demand that she read the letter or demand the letter after cancelling the charm that Cedric had placed on it.

“Ms. Lovegood if you would follow me” the headmaster said before moving down the Head Table and exiting the Great Hall through the professor’s entrance. Luna looked at the smug looks on the Weasley’s faces and then turned and exited the hall. She knew that the headmaster would be clueless as to the words of the letter, after all Cedric had been one of the only people that seemed to understand her odd words and seeing them for what they were, glimpses of the future. Once the headmaster and Luna arrived outside of the Great Hall the headmaster requested the letter. He had disabled the charm and broke the seal that he didn’t recognize and tried to read the words that were written on the page. The letter read:

Luna,

The Wifflepuff that you sent me has arrived safely and is currently resting, after all that was a long trip for it but I have no doubt that it will be up for visitors soon enough. I do hope that your trip back to Hogwarts was made safely, even for the short amount of time you have left. Give my best to your father and I’ll update you on the Wifflepuff’s progress. Also the Whifflepuff is preparing for the Jitterbug to arrive, it is most excited. The autumn butterfly you speak of, is there any way to rid a lotus blossom of one?

                                                            Wifflepuff Owner

The headmaster was truly confused on what the letter was talking about, it spoke of some animal that he was sure didn’t exist and then the person was asking about butterflies and lotus blossoms. Luna was probably the only person in this world that he didn’t understand; even her father was level headed when it came to certain things. Luna had gotten her strangeness from her mother, the woman was always trying to creating new spells and potions, most of which backfired on her, it was after all how her death occurred.

“Ms. Lovegood, what is this letter talking about?” The headmaster asked knowing that Luna would be the only one to understand the letter except the person who wrote the letter.

“The Whifflepuff I sent this afternoon, didn’t you know?” Luna asked as if it was common knowledge that she had Whifflepuffs and seemed to be sending them to people.

“Ms. Lovegood” the headmaster said frustrated already with the girl.

“Albus” Molly Weasley said banging out the doors of the Great Hall where the headmaster stood with letter in hand and Luna standing before him.

“You!” Molly said pulling out her wand and began to cast a spell that didn’t even past her lips before she was as still as a statue.

“Ms. Lovegood” the headmaster said surprised that Luna had reacted the way she had. He had figured he would try and calm Molly down after seeing that girl that was the last one to see Harry Potter.

“Headmaster” Luna said just a calmly as if she hadn’t charmed the Weasley matriarch immobile. The headmaster stared at the girl wondering if he had underestimated her and the power she had, she had always been a loose cannon in the chess game he had played with Lord Voldemort but now with the Dark Lord defeated he had to be careful in what he did since the Wizarding World as a whole would be watching the British Wizard World and taking cues from them in matter of government and muggle-born polices. Most countries would follow their lead but to do that he had to have his ‘King’ on the board, and currently the ‘King’ was lost and it seemed that the only one who may know where he was, was sadly standing in front of him looking as kooky as her mother had when she had been a student at Hogwarts years ago.

“Where is Mr. Potter?” The headmaster asked wonder if the girl would notice if he tried to probe her mind.

“Harry?” Luna asked in her normal tone of voice, which set most if not all of the students to thinking she was totally insane.

“Yes” the headmaster said already tired of dealing with the girl; she really was the last person he wanted to deal with now. He had the media wanting an interview with Harry, while Molly was on his back about the contract of marriage between her youngest child and Harry.

“He had somewhere he needed to be” Luna said while the whole time she fought off the headmaster’s probes of her mind to find out where Harry went and what she seemed to be hiding. He knew that the letter was something important but he had no idea what it was talking about. The girl was known at Hogwarts to talk about magical creatures that seemed only she herself believed in.

“He is needed here” the headmaster explained to Luna, knowing that she would be the only one to pass on any sort of information that anyone would want to get to Harry.

“He is where he needs to be” Luna said before watching the old man and deciding it was probably best if she left while it seemed that the headmaster was thinking over her words. Luna nicked the letter from the headmaster’s hands and made her way towards the kitchens were she knew she would be able to eat in peace.

“Albus!” Molly screamed as the headmaster released the spell that Luna had used on the woman.

“Molly calm down” the headmaster spoke but getting nowhere since Molly was already ranting and waving her arms about as if she was insane.

“Albus find that girl and bring her back here!” Molly continued before the headmaster finally had enough and spelled the woman silent.

“Molly we will get nowhere with hexing the one person in this castle that knows where young Harry is” the headmaster explained watching as Molly semi-deflated knowing that what the headmaster was saying was true. The headmaster then released the spell and waited for Molly to go off, but it seemed she got his message loud and clear.

“We have to find him and soon” Molly said knowing of the contract that Harry’s parents had put on him and his marrying before the age of eighteen.

“I know that Molly but yelling and hexing the one person who knows where he is isn’t the best way to go about it”

“I know, but I just can’t seem to help it” Molly said already planning out things for the wedding she was certain that would occur once Harry arrived back from wherever he was currently.

“We’ll get him back” the headmaster reassured Molly before the pair made their way back into the Great Hall and to where the Weasley family stood waiting for information about Harry and his where abouts.

“Albus” Sirius Black said holding onto Remus Lupin’s hand hoping that the old man would have news about their cub. The old man shook his head, if he could just decipher the letter he knew he would figure out at least where Harry was located if it even stated that in the letter. Most of it made no sense but he knew Luna and her mother Izbet Lovegood, to know that the letter made perfect sense to the young woman that had been standing front of him.

“But she knows” Sirius asked hopeful that at least one person knew where Harry was.

“I have every confidence that she knows where he is and that letter had something to do with him, but as you know Ms. Lovegood is very much like her mother in the riddle and rhymes that she speaks in.” the headmaster said before sighing and beginning to push his food around on his plate. He knew soon enough people would demand Harry, but had been able to put them off by saying that he was in the hospital wing resting but that would only work for so long.

“I want to see my cub, what if he is hurt?” Sirius asked as if he was the doting Godfather he had been pretending to be.

“Sirius I am very certain that Ms. Lovegood wouldn’t be here if Harry was unwell” the headmaster said before turning his face towards the pair and seeing the worry on their faces.

“If you say so headmaster” Remus piped up knowing that they wouldn’t be getting any more information from the old man, since it was very apparent that he had no idea on what Luna Lovegood was up to. For the rest of dinner Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked up to the Head Table every few minutes waiting for the headmaster to call on them, Molly had not been forthcoming when she had arrived back and they were curious to know what the letter had said.

“Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger please stay after” the headmaster said as students began to make their way out of the Great Hall and back to their dormitories for the night. The three that had been called stay, made their way towards the Head Table where the headmaster along with Sirius and Remus sat waiting for them to arrive.

“Headmaster” Hermione said being the spokes’ person for the group of teenagers.

“I fear that Ms. Lovegood is our only hope on finding Mr. Potter” the old man said looking the part of the caring grandfather, he knew that these three would be able to get something out of the Lovegood girl if they tried.

“So the letter” Ginny said wondering what the letter had detailed inside.

“Is something that only Ms. Lovegood can decipher”

“I see” Hermione said already knowing that they would have a hard time with Luna since they had made their displeasure of Harry being near the girl known to all at Hogwarts.

“Time is of the essence here children” the headmaster said before looking to Sirius and Remus directing them that they would help the three find out the secrets that the letter Luna had received held.

“We’ll get her to talk” Ginny promised before turning away and marching out of the Great Hall towards Gryffindor Tower where she would make her plan to figure out where her fiancé was currently hiding. Hermione and Ron followed after the youngest Weasley to the Gryffindor Tower ready to help plan with Ginny to get Harry back.

“Albus” Severus Snape called out coming over to where the headmaster along with Sirius and Remus stood watching the three teenagers leave the Great Hall.

“Ah Severus” the headmaster greeted before turning to meeting his Potion Master’s eyes.

“A word” Severus said before sneering at the two that stood next to the man.

“Yes, of course, of course” the headmaster said breaking away from the small group with a look to Sirius and Remus to say nothing to the black haired Potion Master. Once the pair was away from the group Snape began questioning him. He hadn’t been real sure on why his Godson had come to him asking about Harry Potter, of all people but after he had inquired his Godson had broke down and told him the whole story of how he and Potter were secretly seeing each other, and now with the war being over he wanted to find his lover and exclaim to the world that he was in love, or so he thought, with Harry Potter.

“Is there any word on where that Potter brat is hiding?” Severus said his mouth sneering as he said the word Potter, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this for his Godson.

“Severus” the headmaster asked surprised that the man before him was asking such a question.

“Headmaster, Albus” Severus said hoping the man wouldn’t ask too much of him and the reason why he wanted to know about Harry Potter.

“Currently it seems that the only person that knows where young Mr. Potter is, is Ms. Lovegood, sadly the letter that arrived was written in code that only Ms. Lovegood would be able to decipher.” The headmaster explained, wondering which snake was worried about where Harry was.

“Thank you” Severus said before turning and exiting the Great Hall, the headmaster watched after the man and chuckled silently, only Severus could exit as he had.

“Headmaster” Sirius said watching as Severus left out the side door that the professors usually entered through.

“It’s nothing my boy” the headmaster said before deciding that he needed some time to think about how best to go about getting Harry back, there was something he was missing but he knew that with all that were near him he wouldn’t be able to think clearly.

“Let’s call it a night, tomorrow can only bring great things” the headmaster said as he made his way out of the professor’s door and towards his office where he would find that his pet phoenix was missing from its perch for the first time in years.


	8. Fawkes' Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawkes arrives and with that Cedric learns something new about his husband. Harry also spends time with his new family while Cedric is at the clinic doing what he loved.

A bird of fire and bright red, gold and orange screeched across the sky, leaving a trail of fire and smoke, if one was to be outside as the bird passed they would wonder what had passed by their vision at such a fevered pace. Most would say it was a meteor from space breaking through the Earth’s atmosphere, while a different population would wonder why a phoenix, a rare bird to be sure, was making its way to a location unknown to them.

“The headmaster’s phoenix?” Cedric questioned as he saw the bird fly past the window in the bedroom where he currently sat reading his notes for his rounds tomorrow, while Harry slept next to him; his hand on Cedric’s thigh.

“Cedric” Harry whispered his eyes trying to focus on the body next to him, as he heard the other man speak.

“Right here love” Cedric said leaning down and capturing Harry’s lips.

“Hmm” Harry moaned after Cedric broke the kiss.

“I think the headmaster’s phoenix is here” Cedric half warned Harry, he and the rest of Hogwarts had always wondered about the relationship that Harry had with the headmaster’s phoenix; the bird seemed to always gravitate to Harry when he was in the same room with the bird.

“Fawkes” Harry questioned sitting up a bit and looking around the room to see if he could see the firebird anywhere. As if the bird heard his calling, Fawkes arrived into the bedroom in a maelstrom of fire and trilling.

“Fawkes” Harry said waiting for the bird to greet him as he always did when Harry would ‘visit’ the headmaster. The bird trilled before landing on Harry shoulder, rubbing his head against Harry’s head and neck the flames from the bird wrapping Harry in a cocoon of fire.

“Harry” Cedric said concerned, if the headmaster’s bird could find them, would the old man be following after the bird?

“Fawkes is safe, he has left the headmaster” Harry said listening as the bird told him what was happening at Hogwarts, and what events lead him to leaving the old man’s side.

“How do you…” Cedric stopped his words, Harry could always manage the most amazing things and knowing how to speak to a phoenix was just par for the course when Harry was involved. It was then that Harry’s stomach let it be known that he was hungry, yet again.

“Dinner” Cedric said getting out of bed and then watching Harry, as he interacted with the phoenix that stood on the bed near Harry’s legs.

“I’ll make something” Harry stated before getting out of bed with the bird following Harry’s every move, Cedric would have to do some research on what it would take to have the bird bond to his husband, he knew that Hedwig would be hurt but maybe she would understand once Harry explained things to her. Cedric shook his head then, he was worrying about what a bird would think, and didn’t that sound crazy?

“I can…” Cedric stopped his words as Harry stood there his bulging stomach on display, he was Harry Potter’s husband and his husband was pregnant with their first child.

“I’ll get something started” Harry said before moving around the bedroom as if he had always been a resident of the room. Cedric watched as Harry put on a pair of pants that he had been offered before his nap and then made his way out of the bedroom, the phoenix hot on Harry’s heels while Cedric stood there stunned; all of his dreams had come true in respect to Harry and a relationship with the small teen. Cedric soon shook himself out of the shock he had and made his way downstairs to watch Harry make dinner. This would be the first time that the kitchen would be used since he had moved in. Heating charms had been a must since he had moved in, his mother had always done the cooking so when he had moved out he had no idea on what to do. Of course his mother arrived with dinner for the week and he never bothered to go into the kitchen if he didn’t need to, now though it seemed as if Harry was going to be right at home in the least used room in the house. Cedric followed quickly watching as Harry walked around the kitchen remembering where he had put things and taking things out of the icebox and setting it on the counter.

“Pans” Harry turned and asked, the blank look on Cedric’s face more than answered that question. With that Harry set about looking through the cabinets that he hadn’t already opened, he got lucky for there were a few pots and a few pans. Soon Harry set to work moving around the kitchen as if it was his second home; Cedric on the other hand watched his husband work along with watching the phoenix and its attention to Harry. Hedwig winged her way in right as Harry placed a few meat scrapes on the perch that he hadn’t noticed was there before.

“Hedwig” Harry said stopping what he was doing to greet the bird, making her preen under his attention.  Hedwig and Fawkes eyed each other before Fawkes trilled and Hedwig screeched, as if coming to some sort of agreement.

“Do I even want to know?” Cedric asked before Harry shook his head and went back to work not at all worried that the two birds would get into a fight. The smells of Harry’s cooking made Cedric’s stomach growl in excitement.

“Just a bit longer” Harry said checking something before adding a dash of something and stirring mixing the item in making the item taste better, or at least Cedric thought so. Ten minutes later Harry was directing Cedric on where the food needed to go.

“Harry” Cedric said once they had sat at the table ready to eat, he was just so thankful that things were going the way they were.

“Hmm” Harry said before grabbing a basket of roll he had made, before placing one on his plate and then grabbing the bowl that had a salad in it and then finally the entree of the meal.

“I love you” Cedric said taking one of Harry’s hand and squeezing it, he wasn’t sure on how to express the emotions he had running inside of him. A truly happy smile crossed Harry face, the look made Cedric gasp; his husband truly was beautiful.

“The feeling is quite mutual Lord Diggory” Harry said smiling and then picking up his fork to begin eating. Cedric and Harry ate and came up with a game plan on how to keep the headmaster and his cohorts out of Harry’s life. So far they knew two things, and the first that they needed to do an interview and release it before the headmaster was able to convince the British Wizarding World that he had everything under control and the second was they needed had to make sure that no one knew of the pregnancy until the last possible moment.

“Tomorrow I’ll talk to dad” Harry said before yawning and looking at the table and the numerous dirty dishes there were.

“Go, I can take care of this” Cedric said to Harry before Harry nodded his head and then made his way to the living room where a couch was sitting with his name on it. By the time that Cedric had finished cleaning up Harry was dead to the world. Cedric picked up his husband and made his way to their bedroom and he too got ready for bed. He would be working three back to back twelve hours shifts, so he would need all the sleep he could get. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry’s body and soon fell asleep with two birds watching over them making sure that no one would intrude upon the two. Cedric and Harry were both woken up by Fawkes trilling to them good morning.

“Morning” Harry said turning over a bit and seeing Cedric looking at him a smile on his face, happy to have Harry in his arms when he woke up.

“Morning love” Cedric greeted back before kissing Harry on the lips and then hugging Harry close to him. Harry just held onto Cedric breathing in his scent and knowing that he was finally safe, there was nothing that the headmaster or the Minister of Magic could do now. He had defeated the Dark Lord with the use of something that wasn’t Dark Magic, so there was no way they could arrest him for that and the headmaster couldn’t tell him what to do since he was no longer a student of Hogwarts and his Godfather could do nothing as well since he had accepted his title of Lord as well as being married to Cedric, a Minor Lord himself. Cedric was more than willing to hold onto Harry for the rest of the day but he knew he had to get up and make his way to the OB Clinic for a day of seeing patients for the allotted hours of contact.

“We need to get up” Cedric said hating that he wouldn’t be able to spend the day with his husband and his father-in- law.

“We do” Harry agreed before burrowing into Cedric’s chest relishing the warmth that the other man gave off. Draco had never been like this the one time they had been together; they had never really done anything like this while dating. Draco had always played the Ice Prince of Slytherin, even in private, and Harry had grown to expect that sort of thing. Now though things were different, now he had a family and people who truly cared about him, a first for him.

“I so don’t want to get up” Cedric admitted, maybe he would be able to call in.

“No you need to go, things need to look as if nothing has changed” Harry said knowing what he spoke was true. If the headmaster or one of his Order members noticed something different going on they may look a bit harder into it and that could cause all sorts of trouble. Harry knew that there was at least two Medi-wizards that worked at St. Mungo’s that were in the headmaster’s Order. They would probably be the first to notice that Cedric wasn’t there and upon further research they would find out that Cedric marriage status had changed within the last 24 hours. Harry didn’t think it would get to that, but there was one thing that Harry would say about the member of the Order of the Phoenix was that they were thorough when following something that didn’t seem to make sense. Cedric nodded his head before kissing Harry on the crown of his head and then making his way to get out of bed.

“Come the day greets us then” Cedric said once he had gotten out of bed and stood there watching Harry as he attempted to burrow into the warm spot that he had been in.

“I don’t wanna” Harry said pouting before smiling at Cedric when he chuckled at his antics.

“The day waits for no one” Cedric said grabbing Harry’s hand and helping him out of bed.

“I feel as if I am a whale” Harry complained before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After all he had a huge list of things to do before the headmaster got wind of any sort of leads. The pair soon got ready and Harry with Cedric following made their way down to the kitchen, Cedric already realized that he would be spending a good portion of his time at home in this particular room.

“We need some improvements in here” Harry said shyly, hoping that Cedric wouldn’t go off on that the room needed no more improvements.

“I must agree” Cedric said before he noticed the shocked look on Harry’s face, had the other man been expecting some other answer?

“You…you agree?”

“Of course, only the best for my husband” Harry blushed at the words but then beamed at Cedric; the man in front of him truly was the perfect husband.

“I’ll get some catalogues…”

“Of course, just tell me what you want and we will get it here. Do you want to do anything more, maybe open up the room?” Cedric asked willing to give the world to Harry if the other man asked for it.

“No, I like the room….just maybe an update” Harry said taking stock of the room and deciding that he liked its current size and set-up, it just needed an update.

“Whatever you like” Cedric agreed before sitting down at the small table and watching Harry as he prepared breakfast for the pair of them.

“That’s it?” Cedric said surprised at the small amount of food Harry had on his plate.

“I tend to get morning sickness, so no point in eating only to chuck it back up” Harry explained before blushing, his husband was in school now to be a Medi-wizard in OB/GYN, of course Cedric knew about morning sickness.

“Let me get you something, you need to eat. You are much too thin as it is” Cedric said getting up from the table and going to the bathroom where he always kept a few potions for hangovers, they were the same potions they used with pregnant women. Cedric returned in short order a glass vile in his hand with a greenish-purple potion, Harry eyed the vile and had to wonder if the potion was going to make him chuck up anyway. Taste was never Professor Snape’s strong suit.

“It will taste just like peppermint” Cedric said handing over the vile after seeing Harry look to the small vile. Harry eyed Cedric before knocking back the potion and being surprised that it did in fact taste like peppermint.

“Can’t have a pregnant person chucking up now can we?” Cedric joked before laughing at the look on Harry’s face.

“I loathe Professor Snape” Harry said realizing that the professor must have gone out of his way to give him the most foulest smelling and tasting potions there were. The few times that Ron and Hermione had gone to the Hospital Wing, they never mentioned how bad tasting the potions were that they were given and it seemed he had his answer, because they weren’t given any that tasted bad.

“Who doesn’t?” Cedric said before digging into his breakfast while watching Harry as he ate with gusto.

“I better get ready” Cedric said still not wanting to go to the St. Mungo’s OB-GYN clinic that was located in a building in downtown London. St. Mungo’s didn’t have enough room for births so they located for the clinic to be next to St. Mungo’s but not in the building where they were housed.

“I’ll make you some lunch” Harry said grabbing the plates and setting them in the sink before he began to grab things to make a lunch or two for Cedric.

“Love you” Cedric said pulling Harry away from his work and kissing him on the lips. He really was the luckiest man alive, how had Fate been so kind to him?

“Love you” Harry answered in response after the pair pulled apart.

“It is alright if I….ya know” Harry said waving his arms around to signal that he was talking about his living arrangements.

“Love it is whatever you want to do, this was to be *our* home not just mine”

“Okay” Harry said before moving back over to the counter and beginning to work on the lunches that Cedric would need for his time at the OB-GYN clinic. Cedric returned back to the kitchen just as the floo went off and Xenophilius made his way into the house looking for his son.

“Mr. Lovegood”

“Call me Xeno or dad” Xenophilius said a smile on his face as he greeted his son’s husband.

“He’s in the kitchen” Cedric stated before guiding the man to where his son stood just finishing up the lunches for Cedric.

“Harry” Xeno greeted Harry before Harry whirled around and embraced his father quick as lighting.

“Good to see you” Xeno said with a chuckle, truly happy to see his son and be embraced by the man.

“Sorry” Harry said a happy grin on his face at seeing Xeno this morning.

“No apology necessary” Xeno said knowing that Harry had in the past had to apologize for the little shows of affections that he gave to others, it made his blood boil. Harry in no way should have to apologize for the love and affection he gave to others.

“I better head out” Cedric said still not wanting to leave but knowing he had to.

“Okay, here are your lunches” Harry said handing over the tin that he had packed Cedric lunches in. He had found it in one of the cabinets, and he figured that Cedric’s mother had left it here one time when she had made something for her son.

“Love you and I’ll try and head back either tonight or tomorrow night, but I do have to work the graveyard shift for one night though” Cedric explained to his husband that was he was holding on to and to Xeno just in case he felt the need to spend some time with his son without him around.

“I think a visit for Luna can be arranged” Xeno said watching as his son smiled and then kissed his husband in goodbye.

“I’ll floo when I get some time” Cedric said before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and stating his destination.

“So how are you adjusting” Xeno asked Harry worried that his son was only wearing a mask at how happy he was to be here and married to Cedric.

“He’s great dad, he’s…he’s what I have always dreamed of” Harry said with a shy look on his face. He, like most of the girl population at Hogwart’s had a serious crush on the roguish looking Hufflepuff. He hadn’t gotten to the point of writing Mr. Harry Diggory on his notebooks and things but he had certainly woke up many mornings with a hard on at having a dream about Cedric and the prefects bathroom, that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all told him how great the place was. Even Draco had boasted about the bathroom and things that certain people got into when they had access to said bathroom. None of the four had ever offered to show Harry the ‘bloody amazing room’ per Ron’s words, which left his imagination to run wild and truly showed how little they cared for him.

“Good to hear” Xeno said reading Harry’s body language to see that the small man was telling the truth, after all Harry had a tendency to lie when he was uncomfortable about certain things and also when he knew that the other person or persons wouldn’t like his real answer.

“I think a visit with Luna while *we* do the interview would be good” Harry’s eyes widened; Xeno was willing to pull Luna out of school to come and visit him?

“Harry don’t look surprised, you are my son and my daughter’s brother. She cares a great deal about you, even when you first met she went on and on about how we would be family soon enough. Of course in the odd way of Luna and her mother”

“Too true” Harry said tears in his eyes, happy that there were people out there that loved him for him and not what he had been expected to do or become.

“Now let me floo”

“Do you think we can floo from here?” Harry asked worried that the headmaster would have tracers out for any floo calls that dealt with Luna and her family, since they probably figured they knew where Harry was.

“I have it set up to look like I am just calling to another one of the Lovegood Manors, that should send them on a wild goose chase” Xeno said before chuckling at the thought of the headmaster and his bird brigade flooing all the way to Istanbul only to find that the manor in question was unplotable to them. Harry smiled at Xeno and then hugged the man; he truly was all he could ask for in a father. He had heard all of the stories about his own father and they made his stomach churn for one person to be so callous to others made him wonder what kind of father the man would have grown to be. He knew his Godfather even with the imprisonment made sure to go out of his way to goad and generally be cruel to Professor Snape, the man did give as good as he got but the point still remained was that his Godfather started things 95% of the time.

“Well let’s get Luna over here” Harry said happy to be spending some time with his family while Cedric was gone. He knew he would have found something to do while the other man was gone but he was happier to be spending some quality time with his new family then alone.


	9. Creature Hunters and Revealing Articles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and her father get an exclusive with Harry about his defeat of the Dark Lord and people go mad at Hogwarts about a missing "Creature Hunter".

“Of course” Xeno agreed before going over to the fireplace and flooing to the Head of Ravenclaw.

“Oh my” Professor Filius Flitwick said surprised when Xenophilius Lovegood’s head popped up in his fireplace, as he was just about to walk out of his living quarters/office to make his way downstairs for breakfast in the Great Hall.

“Lord Lovegood” the professor greeted the man, wondering what the man was calling about. He had half a guess and the headmaster had told them in a meeting just last night that should Lord Lovegood come calling for his daughter they where to alert the headmaster so that they could trace the floo call.

“I’m looking to take Luna out of school for the day today, important family business…you understand?” Xeno said knowing that the small professor was debating on if he was going to follow the headmaster’s instructions or if he was going to let Luna out of school to visit with her father and no doubt Harry Potter.

“Of course, wait just a moment” the professor said after coming to a decision. A few minutes later Luna arrived her radish earrings swinging back and forth as she entered the professor’s office to see her father’s head in the fireplace.

“Daddy” Luna greeted to her father before sinking to her knees to be eye to eye with her father.

“I’m taking you to an interview I have today” Xeno told his daughter before looking to the professor to see that he was ringing his hands for some reason.

“Okay” Luna said already knowing what was going on.

“Go now!” The small professor almost shouted before Luna threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called out the password that the small professor didn’t catch. It was then that the headmaster along with Professor McGonagall; both looking winded as they charged through the door.

“Where did the child go?” The headmaster barked out, not at all happy with his employee. The professor looked the man in the eye and told him what he really thought about the headmaster and his schemes.

“She went to visit her father, and I don’t expect her back for at least a day or two, and further more she is under my care and if her father wishes to spend time with her, I am not one to not grant it. I am also appalled with your behavior in regards to Harry Potter, I had thought you were looking out for him; but you aren’t you are looking out for yourself and what makes you look good. I am disappointed in you Albus”

“Filius” the headmaster said hoping that he could talk the small professor into understanding his reasons for what he had done to Harry as he grew up in a home that hated and abused him.

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses. I’m tired of you dictating that young man’s life, you brought him to people that clearly didn’t take care of him and you sent him back time after time. Did you think people wouldn’t notice that he is the smallest child in this castle, not just his year but this whole castle”

“Filius” McGonagall called out willing to fight for her employer, she since had bought the old man’s story of it was best that he be with blood relatives instead of with people who would have loved and cared for him.

“No, I don’t want to hear anything from you either. You should have noticed these things, asked him what was going on but instead you probably ignored it and did what the headmaster said with his ‘it’s for the greater good’ that he always throws out there for when he wants something done. I’m no fool and I am finally putting my foot down on this, so you can fire me or whatever but I refuse to allow you to treat these children as chess pieces. The game with the Dark Lord is over, so who is your next opponent?” Filius asked waiting for a response that he knew he wouldn’t get, the headmaster had always been one to play chest with the students of Hogwarts. He would pit Slytherin against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, fostering the animosity that each house had for the other.

“Filius, you must understand…..”

“I don’t have to understand anything, these children are under your care while they are here but instead of protecting them you send them out to fight a battle that was never theirs to begin with” It was then that Professor McGonagall spoke.

“That’s enough Filus” the woman’s lips were tight on her face, showing her displeasure with the small professor at speaking to the headmaster in such a fashion.

“No, you listen…..I remember when you came back talking about how horrid those muggles he lived with were, yet here you are now agreeing with the headmaster even after you saw how horrid those muggles were and it was very much evident that Harry was abused or at least treated much poorly than a family would do for blood” that seemed to shut the woman up, she had remembered when the headmaster had come to Privet Drive to drop Harry off with his Aunt. She had stood outside of the place for hours watching a horse looking woman, Lily’s sister, doting on a large round baby. She had also seen the large man that would be considered Harry’s uncle make his way and treat the baby while speaking ill of Lily and her husband and their use of magic. Somehow when the headmaster arrived to drop Harry off, she had fought with the man up until he had stated that Harry would be protected here and that he wouldn’t grow up being famous, he would be down to Earth and humble. She hadn’t liked it then and even now thinking about it made her wonder when her thoughts had changed on the matter.

“Filus stop this nonsense and tell me where Ms. Lovegood went” the headmaster said ready to leave the small professor’s quarters. Luna had been his only real chance at finding Harry so that he could remind the boy of the great things that he had done for him when he arrived to the Wizarding World in Britain.

“I don’t know” the headmaster looked at the small professor and found that he was really telling the truth.

“Let me see” the headmaster said pushing aside the short professor and making his way to the floo to see if he could figure out where the young woman had gone. The headmaster pointed to the fireplace and mumbled a spell which showed the last location that the floo went to.

“Istanbul, Piyon Manor” the headmaster said reading the smoke spelled words in the air. Once the headmaster had a location he made his way quickly out of the room and to his office so he could call an Order meeting, after all he wasn’t going to continue to not have Harry under this thumb. He needed the boy to make sure that his rules and regulations about muggle-borns passed through the Ministry of Magic. Professor Flitwick watched as the old man pushed his way out of the office/living area and back towards his office.

“I don’t know what you are thinking Minnie but that man is up to something” the small professor told the woman that stood next to him, stunned by the headmaster’s behavior.

“I don’t either” McGonagall finally owned up to, she had thought that the headmaster really truly cared for each one of his students but now looking back if you weren’t a Gryffindor and didn’t have a certain level of skill, you meant nothing to the headmaster and the chess game he was continually playing. Filius had been right; the headmaster was only playing a game of chess the only question now was who was he playing against?

“Breakfast” Filius asked Minerva before the woman nodded her head and followed the short man out of the room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~Harrodian Cottage~

“Little brother” Luna Lovegood said stepping out of the fireplace and pulling her brother into a hug. She may have just seen the teen but she missed him dearly, she had been hounded by the headmaster’s minions; Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and oddly enough as well as Draco Malfoy. The teen had asked in his usual swagger where Harry was and that she had best tell him or fear of his wrath should she not tell. She had stated that a blumbing Gotchask had infested his brain and the teen had backed away from her slowly, knowing that she wouldn’t tell him anything even if he had asked outright.

“I’m older than you” Harry said a good nature smile on his face, he had missed Luna even with being at Harrodian Cottage with Cedric, there was just something about Luna that made Harry miss her.

“You are but you certainly not wiser than I” Luna said jokingly before pushing Harry to take a seat in one of the chairs in the sitting room in the cottage.

“You’re to stay off those feet of yours” Luna said before taking a seat on the couch next to her father, a quill and parchment in hand somehow, Luna really could do the most amazing things. Harry shook his head before asking Luna how things were going at Hogwarts.

“You know the headmaster and those Gryffindors are most certain that they need to find you and marry you off to Ginevra Weasley”

“Won’t happen” Harry said before showing off his wedding band like most engaged or married women would do when asked about that marriage status.

“So it won’t, but I think the whole world might need to know that now” Luna said easily guiding the conversation to something that she knew her brother wanted to avoid at all costs.

“Shall we begin then?” Luna said pulling her wand out from behind her ear and saying an incantation to make the quill she had write her words down. Harry eyed the quill and Luna, the girl knew the trouble that Harry had, had with Rita Skeeter and her ‘quick quill’ writing down his answers only for the _Daily Prophet_ to print the twisted words that Skeeter had made with her notes from the interview.

 

**The Quibbler**

**Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter: Defeater of the Dark Lord**

**By: Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood**

Both myself and daughter were lucky enough to sit down with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and now the defeater of what was said to be the darkest Lord known to the Wizarding World. Harry was gracious enough to meet with us at an undisclosed location to speak about his defeat of Dark Lord Voldemort as well as his plans for his life after the defeat. And open format of questions were asked, the responses have been written below.

XL: Harry, I’m so glad you took some time out to speak to both my daughter and I.

HP: No problem at all, I enjoy your daughter’s company along with your own.

XL: Is there a reason on why we are meeting here instead of at Hogwarts where you are currently still a student at?

HP: I needed some time to myself; time to rest and recuperate, away from prying eyes.

XL: Which leads me into how did you in fact defeat the Dark Lord?

HP: To answer your question, I honestly have no idea on how I defeated the Dark Lord. I was warned by Luna about a possible attack and was prepared, it was then that it seemed the Dark Lord wanted to end our feud and kill me once and for all or vice versa. I wasn’t going to allow that, I have too many reasons to live for and I wasn’t going to allow him to get away with taking myself and the life I have built here in the Wizarding World.

XL: So if you faced another Dark Lord, you wouldn’t be able to recreate what you did?

HP: No, and in all honesty I’m not going to fight any other Dark Lords. My duty is done and I want to live a quiet and normal life.

XL: And would that entail marriage and children?

HP: It could

XL: Would you expound on that?

HP: I’d rather not

XL: Then is there someone special in your life? A witch? A wizard?

HP: There is

XL: Harry?

HP: My personal life is my own and I wish not to answer that question

XL: I will leave that topic alone at your request. Do you plan to return to Hogwarts for your graduation?

HP: At this point no, there will be too many people there wanting to see ‘The Harry Potter’ graduate and so I will not be attending.

XL: Understandable, but does Headmaster Dumbledore know this?

HP: He knows now

LL: Harry since you are the last of the Potter line, do you plan to take the Lordship title that is waiting for you?

HP: I do plan to take the Lordship title, I will need to make some time and visit the goblins at Gringotts to see what that entails.

LL: I know you wanted to stay away from the topic of relationship but I have one question

HP: I’d rather not answer but go ahead anyway

LL: Are you in a serious relationship now?

HP: I am, in fact marriage isn’t that much of a stretch for us

LL: Good to here, cheers and good luck

HP: Thank you and I appreciate it

XL: Here, here. So moving on, what are your plans after graduation, even if you don’t plan to attend the ceremony?

HP: I think a much needed vacation is needed

XL: Not going to become an Auror as it had been rumored?

HP: I’m done fighting the “bad guys”, I think a nice relaxing job doing something I enjoy is what I want

XL: Quidditch then? I hear there are a few teams scouting you out?

HP: I don’t think Quidditch either

XL: Then what?

HP: I honestly and truly don’t know, I do know that’s I’m not going to fight the “bad guys” and I’m certainly not going to be a Quidditch star, I’ve had enough of being in the public spotlight to pick jobs such as those.

XL: I see

HP: I’m glad someone does

XL: Well Mr. Potter it was good to see you again and I hope that all of your plans work out the way you want them to.

And there you have it, Harry Potter seems to be well and doing fine, if not tired and drained for the great bit of magic he did to defeat the Dark Lord. Both my daughter and I saw that he was in good health and was relaxed and the happiest that we have ever seen him. It truly was an honor to speak with Harry and see that he truly is like every other teen in the world, just wanting to grow up to be normal and live a quiet life.

~Next Day: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall: Breakfast~

“What in bloody hell?!” Ron and Ginny both screamed when they read the article that had been printed in not only _The Quibbler_ but also _The Daily Prophet_ for the whole Wizarding World to read.

“Lovegood!” The two Weasley’s left at Hogwarts screamed before making their way over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was sat humming, acting as if she had no clue that the two Weasley’s were coming.

“Loony” Ron barked out before Luna looked up to him, her eyes blue ice chips showing just how unhappy Luna truly was.

“Luna, what’s this? Why didn’t you let us know? I need to see my fiancé” Ginny said acting as if she was the one that Harry was speaking about in the article.

“Ginevra” Luna greeted the girl while still giving a stare to Ron that made the boy uncomfortable.

“What’s going on? You saw Harry?” Ginny said looking around the room and seeing that all eyes were on them, something she just loved. She had been spoiled in the household since she was the only girl and she still loved the attention that she got for being one of Harry’s friends but her mother along with the headmaster had bigger plans for her. She had been groomed to be Harry’s wife and now it seemed that Luna Loony Lovegood knew more about her future husband than she did.

“I did in fact see Harry” Luna answered not giving any more information than she had to.

“Ms. Lovegood” the headmaster said standing up at the Head Table, making everyone swivel their head to where the headmaster stood a look on his face that told those that saw it that he wasn’t very happy with thing.

“If you could come to my office, now” the headmaster said before making his way to the professor’s entrance and then making the trek to his office to wait on Luna. Luna stood up to make her way to the headmaster’s office but Ginny and Ron stopped her.

“We’re not done” Ron warned before letting Luna go hoping that the headmaster could get something out of her better than they could.

“I’m certain the Nargles have been swarming around you much too often” and with that Luna left with a dazed and confused Ron and a fuming Ginny. The girl had just walked away from her without answering her question, no one ever did that to her.

                Luna arrived to the headmaster’s office to see the old man sitting behind his desk a disappointed look on his face, as if Luna had done something that the man was unhappy about.

“Headmaster, you wished to see me” Luna asked taking a seat in front of the headmaster and his desk.

“You left campus to interview Mr. Potter”

“I did, Daddy flooed me and I had been granted allowance to go by my head of house” Luna explained knowing that the headmaster would try and use anything against her to get to Harry and where he was hiding.

“I am hoping that you can get Mr. Potter to speak with me, a visit even if possible” the headmaster said in his subtle way of demanding that Luna set up a meeting between him and Harry, as if that was going to happen.

“I’m sorry sir, but I was only granted entrance from Daddy being there” Luna lied as he explained why she wouldn’t be able to get the headmaster a visit with the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Ms. Lovegood it is imperative that I speak to Mr. Potter”

“Well why don’t you send an owl to him?” Luna asked as if it was the most logical thing to do.

“Ms. Lovegood” the headmaster said not happy at all that the young woman didn’t seem to understand the urgency that he needed to speak to Harry for.

“Headmaster” Luna said looking around the room and noticing that the headmaster’s phoenix wasn’t on his perch. Harry had told her all about how the bird that arrived to the cottage and had decided to watch over Harry and his unborn child, even Hedwig seemed to understand the significance of the bird arriving without the headmaster.

“If you could please contact Mr. Potter” the headmaster said pointing to the floo in his office that was roaring as if waiting for someone to arrive at any moment.

“I have no idea on where Harry is, I was just told to come through” Luna explained again confused on why the headmaster seemed to not want to let the issue drop.

“Then floo your father for me” the headmaster said, he was going to speak to Harry and he was going to do so immediately.

“I’ll see if Daddy is home” Luna said before standing and making her way to the floo, she knew her father wasn’t at home he had planned to spend some time with Harry while Cedric was at the OB clinic delivering babies. Luna threw in the floo powder and waited for her father to come to greet them, which she knew would never happen.

“Well” the headmaster said quite inpatient about the connection that Luna was trying to get for the old man.

“Daddy” Luna called out and waiting a few more moments before deciding that her father wasn’t at home as she knew he would be.

“He’s not answering” Luna stated to the headmaster, hoping that he would leave things as they were currently. The headmaster looked at Luna and decided that she was telling the truth, he would just have to find another way to get into contact with Harry.

“If you could contact your father and let him know that I need to speak with Mr. Potter I would appreciate it” the headmaster spoke before basically pushing Luna out of the office and down the moving staircase that hid the headmaster’s office from the rest of the castle.

“He will learn” Luna mumbled before making her way to her first class of the day, which unfortunately she shared with Gryffindors. That meant that Ginny would be hounding her about where Harry was and when would she be able see the teen.

“Luna” Ginny greeted Luna at the door to the classroom, Professor Binns was floating at the front of the class not really realizing that the room had gotten very quiet the moment that Luna had walked in and Ginny had greeted the young woman.

“Ginevra” Luna responded back making her way towards the front of the class where she usually sat.

“So” Ginny said trying to change the subject to that of Harry and the location that the young man was at.

“Class” Professor Binns said watching as everyone went to their seats that hadn’t been sitting in their chairs before. For the next two hours Professor Binns rambled about the Goblin revolution of 1288 and how that created the first treaty that the wizarding society had with goblins.

“Luna” Ginny said chasing after the blonde Ravenclaw after class had ended.

“Ginevra” Luna answered back before Ginny scowled at her, unhappy with the blonde addressing her as she was.

“Will you call me Ginny?” Ginny barked out before blushing, she had just been rude to probably the only person in the world that knew where Harry was. Luna didn’t answer instead she continued her trek to her next class, Ancient Runes that was shared with the Hufflepuffs.

“I need to talk to you at lunch” were Ginny’s parting words as she rushed to make her way to her next class of the day. By the end of the day the Weasley’s along with the headmaster, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and most of the Gryffindors waited for Luna to arrive for dinner.

“Luna” Ginny shouted when the blonde made her way into the Great Hall and to her appointed spot on the Ravenclaw table. Luna acted as if she hadn’t heard Ginny’s words and continued to hum something that no one seemed to know what it was.

“Luna” Ginny called out again, knowing that this time the blonde would notice her calling.

“Lovegood” Ron shouted not quite sure on how Luna had ended up in Ravenclaw, the house was known for their superior intelligence and he was quite certain that Luna had little to no intelligence due to her odd behavior.

“Luna” Ginny called out again hoping that one of these times the girl would notice that someone was calling her name.

“Oh look” Luna said looking up at the faux ceiling that mimicked the night’s sky; with as what looked to be a piece of paper fluttered around as a butterfly would trying to make it to its destination.

“What?” Most of the students and professors said, wondering who had enough know-how to create a flying piece of parchment; at least they thought it was flying piece of parchment. Everyone watched as the parchment fluttered closer and closer to Luna, while the girl sat with a grin on her face; Cedric really could do the most amazing things with charms and this just screamed Cedric.

“Lovegood?” Ron said loudly enough so that the whole hall heard him, most were thinking the same thing that Ron was, but had at least kept quiet about it. Once the parchment was within grabbing range Luna pulled the piece of paper out of the air and muttered a finite incantatem on the parchment and read the words written on the paper.

“Ms. Lovegood please bring that here” the headmaster said wanting to know what was written on the paper, he had no doubt that it was something dealing with Harry and he would get to the boy one way or another. He had even been playing with the idea of speaking to a few goblins at Gringotts to see if they would alert him to when Harry came in to accept his Lordship title. Luna nodded her head and proceeded to make her way up to the Head Table, all eyes on her as she completed the trek to where the headmaster sat waiting for her to arrive.

“Ms. Lovegood” the headmaster said standing up and putting his hand out waiting for the parchment to reach his hand. Luna passed the paper over knowing that the headmaster and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts wouldn’t even know what the letter was talking about. It seemed that the headmaster hadn’t learned his lesson with the last missive she had gotten. Once the parchment was in the headmaster’s hand most watched as the man read the letter and then took a long hard look at Luna as if his look would make her tell him where Harry was.

“Headmaster” Sirius asked wanting to know what was written on the parchment that the headmaster still held.

“Sirius” the headmaster said passing the parchment to the man that now stood next to the older man. Sirius took the parchment and read over the words written on the piece of paper and then looked at Luna as if the girl had lost her mind.

“What it is this rubbish?” Sirius said not biting his tongue on the words that came out of his mouth and while they were in the Great Hall of all places.

“Sirius” the headmaster said trying to look as if he was being fair, after all the room was filled with students.

“Sorry headmaster” Sirius replied automatically not meaning a world he said. How did people put up with the girl, she was odd even by wizarding standards and they had some pretty odd standards.

“Well what is this?” Sirius asked again hoping that Luna would answer him now.

“A letter from a friend” Luna answered easily before sticking out her hand and asking for the letter back.

“May I have my letter back, please” Luna said before Sirius passed the letter over and Luna grabbed it and folded it up and placed it in a pocket in her robes. The whole hall watched as Luna made her way back to her seat only to see that Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood near the spot she had been sitting in before the headmaster requested her letter.

“Hand it over” Ginny said her hand out as Luna arrived back to her spot.

“I don’t think so” Luna said before taking a seat and looking at the trio and being happy that Harry wasn’t there any longer. She had always thought that the three were the most self-centered people she had ever met, she had been surprised that the friendship between the three and then four had lasted as long as it had.

“Luna” Hermione warned her as if she was warning Luna that she needed to comply. Luna eyed the three and decided that the letter would mean nothing to them since they didn’t believe in half of the things that should spoke about.

“Here” Luna said pulling out the letter and handing it over. Ginny snatched the parchment out of her hand and practically ripped the paper open knowing that she would see that Harry had written Luna and stated that he would be back and that the article in _The Daily Prophet_ was just a lie and that he would be there to sweep her off her feet and marry her by the end of the summer.

Luna,

Listed below are the magical creatures that I have seen in my travels.

Triggle Gnat: Spotted this in the West Indies Flapping Cayote: Spotted in South Africa at night, it seems they are nocturnal Cerub Flight Glider: Manage to only see the side of it as I made my way towards my Portkey location in the Americas

I’ll send photos of each once I have my film developed; I’m hoping that I was able to catch the entire animal in my photos.

Questing Magical Creature Hunter

“What sort of rubbish is this?” Ginny asked waving the parchment around, not at all happy with the words written on the inside. Luna said nothing, she wasn’t willing to allow them to rile her up she knew what sort of game they were playing and she wasn’t about to be a participant.

“Luna” Ginny said shaking the parchment in front of Luna waiting for her to explain what was going on.

“That’s a magical creatures hunter that I have been corresponding with” Luna said before gently taking the letter out of Ginny’s hands and then folding the letter and placing it back into her black robes.

“Tell me where Harry is!” Ginny screamed not happy at the way that Luna was acting, the girl knew that it was expected for Harry to marry her and now her fiancé was missing and it seemed that the one person that may know where he was seemed unwilling to answer any questions about Harry and how she had been able to see him just the day before.

“Even if I did know where Harry was, I wouldn’t tell you” Luna said bluntly, she was tired of Ginny’s attitude about where she stood in the magical society, that being that she was the wife of Harry Potter. Everyone treated her that way and it was just a shame that the girl had it in her head that it would become true, for she would never be Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny’s face turned bright red before the she whipped out her wand and screamed the first hex she could, with Luna easily blocking the spell.

“Ms. Weasley” Professor McGonagall called out appalled at the way that Ginny was acting.

“But!” Ginny shouted still angry at Luna for her words. She figured that the headmaster would allow her this since he too was looking for Harry.

“My office, now!” Professor McGonagall said before standing up and exiting through the Professor’s entry, not even bothering to look at her boss to see what he felt about the scene. All eyes by this time were now on Ginny and the professor which gave Luna the perfect escape. Sadly she didn’t make it far before she was interrupted on her way to the kitchens for something to eat.

“Lovegood” Draco Malfoy called out just outside of the painting containing a large fruit bowl. Luna stopped her journey spinning around and coming face-to-face with Draco, who had a sneer on his face; as if the mere idea of speaking to her made him unhappy.

“Minor Lord Malfoy” Luna addressed him knowing that Draco would expect nothing less from her, coming from a pureblood family as he had.

“We need to speak” here Luna tilted her head, so it seemed that Draco had decided to try her once again for the location of where Harry was.

“About?”

“Potter”

“Whatever for?”

“Don’t worry about that, just where is he?”

“As I told Ginevra, I don’t know and even if I did I wouldn’t be telling you”

“Lovegood”

“Minor Lord Malfoy” Luna threw right back at the man, these people were just getting ridiculous on trying to find out the where abouts of Harry. It was a wonder on how Harry hadn’t gone crazy with all this hounding before he had left.

“Look I need to speak to him and I know you know where he is, so why don’t you do us both a favor and tell me”

“Sorry that won’t be happening” Luna said before she noticed that Draco’s hand was itching towards where his wand was.

“Try me” Luna dared Draco waiting for the Slytherin to pull his wand and attempt to hex her, he had seen just like the rest of the population at Hogwarts that she could hold her own even against Ginny who had been rumored to be trained and groomed so that she would be able to protect herself when Harry was unable to do so. Draco eyed the young woman and decided that there were better ways of getting the information out of her without the use of his wand. He was pretty sure that his Godfather had some veritaserum on hand that he was certain he could nick and use on Luna. Luna saw the gleam and knew that Draco would try something, so she had best be on her toes. There were only two more days before the school year ended and she knew many of the seventh years would be running around trying to connect with people since they knew they wouldn’t be seeing them come the fall.

“I’ll get where he is” Draco warned making Luna speak again.

“Why do you care? Harry meant nothing, he was a rival even if you had been friends” Luna said she knew she was baiting the boy but he had put himself into this position.

“Don’t worry about it Lovegood” Draco growled out before turning and making his way to the Slytherin Common Room where he planned out how best to use the truth potion against Luna. Luna watched him go before tickling the pear in the painting and being granted entrance.

“Harry Potter’s Loveygoody” Dobby said as he saw enter the kitchens, Luna smiled at the words.

“Hullo Dobby” Luna greeted the house elf, which had a few of the house elves stopping what they were doing to see that a human was in their area and speaking to one of their own, even if it was Dobby.

“Where’s Harry Potter, sir?” Dobby asked knowing just like the rest of Hogwarts that Luna knew where Harry was.

“He’s away” Luna said being careful on what she said with some of the elves that were around, she knew that old Pureblood families, like the Malfoy’s allowed for their children to take a house elf or two with them to Hogwarts and they would taddle like any good house elf would.

“He is not calling for me” Dobby said his soccer ball sized eyes filling with tears at the thought Harry didn’t want him around.

“I’m certain there is a reason on why he isn’t calling for you” Luna said trying to reassure the elf, she knew that once Dobby left the headmaster would be breathing down the elves necks to find out when and how Dobby left.

“Will you tell him, to be calling me for any things”

“I can do that” Luna said quietly which none of the elves heard even the ones that works for the pureblood families.

“Then dinner for Harry Potter’s Loveygoody” Dobby said before snapping his fingers and plates loaded with food lifted up and glided over to where Dobby had directed Luna to sit for dinner. Luna ate dinner telling a few stories to Dobby that she knew the headmaster would hate to hear once he knew she had visited the kitchens.

“I need you to watch my food, I have a feeling someone will be trying to taint it” Luna whispered to Dobby as she stood at the door to the kitchens.

“I is be doing that” Dobby agreed wanting to protect Harry Potter’s Loveygoody, the teen had told him awhile back that he need not worry about the Weasley’s or Hermione but instead he should follow direction from Luna should he not be around. Dobby was going to follow the boy’s words to the letter; after all he wanted Harry to take him on as his personal house elf, something he had been trying to do since the boy had freed him from the Malfoy family. Luna left the kitchens and made her way up to Ravenclaw Tower quite ready for the school year to be over.

~Harrodian Cottage~

“Harry” Cedric said as he made his way into the cottage a huge smile on his face at the article he had read while he was at St. Mungo’s OB Clinic.

“Cedric” Harry called out surprised to hear Cedric’s voice this early in the day.

“The one and only” Cedric said making his way towards where he thought he heard Harry’s voice come from.

“Cedric” Harry called out again this time meeting Cedric at the entrance of the kitchen, where he had been making something to eat for breakfast. Harry didn’t expect for Cedric to come back, but it seemed he was wrong.

“Love” Cedric said pulling Harry to him and breathing in the scent that was uniquely Harry that of sunshine and freshly washed linen with a musk of nutrient filled soil.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back….” Harry started to say before Cedric cut him off with a kiss. He had missed his small husband the whole time he had been working at the clinic. It had killed him to have to stay over the first night back but he had done his time for the next two weeks and he was free to work regular hours there to gain enough to take his Med-Wizard exam for his specialty.

“I made it back as soon as I could” Cedric said once they parted happy to see Harry once again. He had worried for the first few hours that Harry would run even with them being married, but Xeno had stopped by the clinic to talk to him that first night and let him know that Harry was at Harrodian Cottage waiting for him to return or call. Cedric had made the decision right then that he would work the first night overnight and return to Harry as soon as he could.

“Cedric” Harry called out only to bring the taller man back into a kiss. Harry had worried that Cedric would realize what a burden he was and would never return to the cottage and back to Harry, instead hiding out in some unknown location waiting for Harry to leave the cottage and never return.

“Your father stopped by and told me….yeah well about the article” Cedric said quickly knowing that Harry would be embarrassed if he said that Xeno had stopped by to tell him that Harry was eagerly waiting for him to return. Harry looked at Cedric; there was something the other man wasn’t telling him.

“Cedric” a warning tone in Harry’s voice.

“Yeah, uh so he might have also come by to tell me you were worried about me not coming back” here Cedric rubbed the back of his neck with his fist a nasty habit he had picked up when he was a small child and was prone to headaches as most children weren’t it usually relieved the pain and he had continued to do it even now into adulthood.

“Oh” Harry said blushing bright red, his father had gone to his husband and told him he was worried about him not returning. Xeno had told Harry in his visit that he could see that Cedric was head over heels in love with him and that he would return when he was able to but Harry had worried anyway. Nothing this good ever came for free and he figured he would have to pay when Cedric decided he wasn’t worth the effort, his relatives had told him that long enough for him to semi-believe it.

“So I stayed the first night and came back as soon as I could, I can’t leave my husband home alone and worried. It’s not good for you or the baby” Cedric said placing his left hand on Harry’s belly and feeling the fluttering his son was doing at feeling his father near.

“We missed you” Harry owned up to, after all Cedric could feel what their child was doing and there was no point in lying so he spoke the truth, happy to see Cedric back and happy to see him, no them.

“And I missed you both” Cedric said again slipping down to kiss Harry again. He was so glad to be home where his husband and child were safe and away from the prying eyes of the Wizarding World. He had read the article that had been published today before returning home and it seemed that the Wizarding World was demanding to know who was in a relationship with Harry. The only person that was vocal enough about it was Ginny Weasley and she honestly couldn’t say that they were even dating so most had disregarded her words. There had been talk of a marriage contract but no one had been able to get past the goblins at Gringotts to verify such a thing. Harry Potter’s vaults and contracts were under tight lock and key, with only a few being able to access them and none had spoken up yet that had access.

“Love you” Harry said quietly almost so quietly that Cedric didn’t hear him.

“And I love you” Cedric responded pulling Harry into a hug and letting the other man know that he was there for him through anything and everything. He wasn’t going to part from Harry and now Harry knew that for certain.

“Come now it looks like you were making breakfast” Cedric said seeing the eggs sitting out along with some meat that he had bought when he had went to the local grocer. Harry followed after Cedric a happy smile on his face, his husband had come back!

“We may need to go shopping” Cedric said seeing that there wasn’t much left of the items that he had bought before he left.

“Yeah, I’ve been hungry” Harry said worried that Cedric would say something nasty about him eating all the food up and not leaving any for him.

“So I see we’ll get the kitchen stocked up this time” Cedric said wrapping his arms around Harry, who stood at the stove fixing the omelet he was making for himself.

“I’ll take one if there is enough left” Cedric said before watching Harry expertly make another omelet for him, even with his arms wrapped around the other man, once both omelets were made, the pair made their way over to the table which had two plates out as if Harry had been expecting someone to come.

“Expecting company?”

“I had been hoping for some, one” Harry said wanting for Cedric to make his way through the door and back into his life, settling his fears that the other wouldn’t return.

“Glad I could fill that spot then” Cedric said taking a seat as close to Harry’s chair as possible. As the pair ate their omelets, Cedric told stories about his time at the OB clinic and about some of the married women hitting on him, only for him to tell them that he was married and quite happily as well.

“Harry” Xeno voice called out sounding a bit worried.

“Dad” Harry said coming into the room with Cedric right behind him.

“Have you seen or heard from Luna” Xeno asked worried, he had put in a fire call to her head of house and the small man hadn’t seen Luna since the night before not even showing up for breakfast this morning.

“No, why? Is she okay? What’s going on?” Harry asked worried, ready to get dressed and head to Hogwarts to go and save his sister.

“I’m not sure, but don’t do anything rash right now. I’ll update you” Xeno said ending the call and making another call to where he thought Luna might be.

“Harry calm down” Cedric said pulling his husband over to the couch and pulling him into his lap.

“She’s fine, you know Luna”

“Right, she’s fine” Harry said back trying to believe the words that he had just spoken.

“Harry…Cedric” Luna’s voice called from the fireplace making Harry run over to the fireplace wanting to make sure that his sister was fine as Cedric said she would be.

“Luna”

“Ah, there you are”

“Where are you?”

“At Piyon Manor visiting you of course” Luna said as if what she said made complete and total sense.

“What” Harry said confused, he could usually follow Luna’s line of thought on most things but this one she was confused on.

“I’m at Piyon Manor”

“Whatever for?”

“The nargles at Hogwarts were infesting the place so I had to leave”

“Ah I see” and Harry did see, it seemed that the headmaster and the masses that they call Hogwarts students were hounding her for the location of Harry since she was the last person to see him.

“Can I come on through?”

“Of course” Harry said standing up and stepping back, right into the arms of Cedric.

“See she’s just fine” Cedric reassured Harry before Luna was walking through with her waist length blonde hair and her silvery blue eyes piercing the pair of them, not even Polyjuice Potions could match the eye color of Luna.

“Harry, Cedric” Luna greeted the pair before pulling Harry into a hug. She had been hounded most of the night by the girls in the dorm room, that as soon as she got a chance she had packed up her things and made her way to Piyon Manor, knowing that the headmaster would be tracking her moves around the castle.

“I missed you” Harry said while hugging his sister. He had been filled with fear when Xeno had called and had asked if he had seen or heard from her. Now though he could breath and relax, Luna was just fine.

“And I missed you little brother” Luna said before smelling the air.

“Omelets?”

“Come on” Harry said a happy smile on his face, more than willing to cook for Luna.

“Harry, Cedric” Xeno called out while Harry and Luna were in the kitchen talking about something that only the pair knew about.

“Xeno” Cedric said not quite comfortable enough to call Xeno dad, after all he had yet to tell him parents about his change in marriage status. He wasn’t sure how his father would take it, he knew his mother would be happy she was always happy with whatever he chose but his father was harder to please.

“Any word from Luna?”

“She’s here now” Cedric said watching as Xeno flew through the floo system and entered the living area eyes set on the kitchen where he could hear Harry working and his daughters voice laughing at something.

“Luna, by Merlin” Xeno said pulling Luna into a hug, he had been worried sick that something terrible had happened to Luna while she was on her last day at Hogwarts.

“Sorry daddy, I just had to leave” Luna explained from the hug she was in with her father.

“I told you not to go back” Xeno said from the hug he had his daughter in.

“Yes, yes but there were some things that had to be done” Luna said before he released her father and gave him a look that told him to just go with what she had said.

“Only Luna” Harry said a big smile on his face, he was happy to see that Luna was safe and sound, he had been worried when Xeno had called looking for her.

“I suspect the headmaster will be at Piyon Manor here soon” Luna said giving Harry a look that told him, it was time to put on a mask at least for a short while.

“I’m coming with you” Cedric said knowing what Luna was thinking and deciding to be there with his husband, even if he was in the background.

“I’ll be coming as well” Xeno agreed as well.

“Then we had better get over there” Luna said looking at the time piece on her wrist that most took as a bracelet since it was so intricate and large.

“To Piyon Manor we go then” Luna said taking the last bite of her omelet and placing the plate in the sink. Harry, Cedric and Xeno followed her to the fireplace and were soon being thrown out at Piyon Manor’s floo room, a place that wouldn’t allow a visitor to enter the main Manor until the owner allowed it.

“We still have some time then” Luna said before pushing open the door that would take you into the main area of the manor and to a room that she knew would be just fine for the visit that was about to take place.

“Cedric” Luna said getting ready to get rid of the older man, but Cedric wouldn’t have it.

“I’m staying here, tell them what you want but I’m staying” Cedric said holding into Harry’s hand before kissing him on the lips.

“Fair enough, I think that might work in our favor actually” Luna said just as the chimes in the house let her know that visitors had arrived via the floo to the manor.

“They have arrived” Luna said before swirling and twirling out of the room and to the floo chamber where she knew the headmaster along with the Weasley’s were waiting for her arrival. Luna arrived back with the headmaster, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and a good portion of the Weasley’s; it seemed that Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill weren’t there which made Harry wonder if they weren’t there for a reason or because they thought what the headmaster and their family was doing was ridiculous.

“Ah Harry, Xenophilius and Mr. Diggory” the headmaster said surprised to see both Xeno and Cedric sitting with Harry in the room they were in. Ginny and Hermione’s heads snapped up at the name the headmaster had called out, Cedric Diggory was here?

“Headmaster” Cedric and Harry said before watching the old man and the people he had brought with him.

“Is there a reason for you to be here today and with so many people?” Xeno said after all this was a Lovegood property so there was no reason why Luna couldn’t be here, while there had to be a reason on why the headmaster and his entourage were there. The headmaster didn’t speak instead his gaze landed on Harry, watching his every move as if waiting for him to try and run.

“I was concerned about Ms. Lovegood’s sudden leaving of the castle” the headmaster said his eyes not meeting Xeno’s any kind of way.

“She had her reasons” Xeno said watching the old man and not liking the way he was eyeing Harry.

“So I see” the headmaster said finally breaking the staring contest he was having with Harry.

“Harry” Sirius said finally having enough of the chit-chat that the headmaster was having with Xeno. Everyone watched as Sirius broke from the group and made his way over to where Harry sat with Cedric beside him, no one seemed to notice the closeness between the pair or they did and decided not to comment.

“Sirius” Harry said not standing up, knowing that if he did they headmaster and the rest of the group would find out he was pregnant.

“You just ran on us, what was that about?” Sirius said trying to scold Harry for leaving as he had.

“I wanted to be alone” Harry said using that as an excuse on why he hadn’t stuck around after delivering the final blow to Dark Lord Voldemort.

“But we’re your family” Molly Weasley piped up, working the angle that they were family and family looked out for each other. Harry said nothing in return; he knew the truth about the Weasley’s along with his Godfather and co-Godfather.

“Harry” Molly said playing the concerned adult card on Harry when he didn’t respond.

“I know about the marriage contract” Harry said breaking down and telling them that he knew, he wasn’t going to play their game any longer than he had to. Here Molly and the rest paled at the words, so Harry knew about the plan to marry him off to Ginny and also lock him into a path that had been planned for him since the headmaster had declared him the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.

“Harry please understand” Arthur started off only to be cut off by Molly and Sirius; acting as if they had his best interests in mind when the contract had been made.

“It was for the best” Molly said looking at Sirius for some sort of help, the boy had always listened to Sirius so she knew she needed to have Sirius say the right things and Harry would fall right back into line.

“There just wouldn’t be enough time for you to find someone to fall in love with and marry before your 18th birthday” Sirius said before Remus knocked him in the side with his elbow. That was probably the last thing that he should have said, but now it was out in the open and Harry planned to use that to his advantage.

“So you knew about that?” Harry said calmly knowing that Cedric would yell at him if his blood pressure went beyond what was considered safe for a pregnant person.

“Well yeah” Sirius said not realizing what sort of hole he was digging himself.

“Yet you felt no urge to tell me? I could have met the deadline if you would have let me know” Harry said watching as the Weasley’s along with Remus winced at his words. So it seemed they knew as well.

“Well, we didn’t want that sort of pressure on you?”

“Are you serious? That kind of pressure on me? The kind of pressure on me?! I had to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort by Merlin!” Harry said still sitting down but with Cedric giving the group a glare, they were not going to do this to his husband, he had seen it all too often while they had been at Hogwarts.

“Harry calm down” Cedric said whispering to Harry to take deep slow breaths and letting them out.

“Young Lord Diggory” Molly said not at all happy with not being the one to help Harry breathe and relax.

“Matriarch Weasley” Cedric answered back before seeing that the group stared at him amazed that Harry was allowing him so close and listening to him in the first place. Harry hadn’t even done anything like that with them and some of them had been with him since his first year at Hogwarts.

“What do you think you are doing? You aren’t a Med-Wizard” Molly said making her way closer to where the pair still sat.

“Oh but I am” Cedric said before looking at Molly a serious look on his face, how dare this woman presume that he wasn’t trained.

“What?” Molly said surprised at Cedric’s words, she had figured with a little pushing, okay a lot of pushing, Harry would bow down to her demands and allow her to tend to him.

“I’m a Medi-Wizard in fellowship” Cedric said before whispering something that only Harry could hear.

“Leave him be” Cedric warned the group, he didn’t at all like the way his husband’s pallor was getting more and more ashen.

“Minor Lord” Arthur broke in; if his wife wanted to tend to Harry then he was going to make sure that it happened.

“Lord Weasley’s I’m Harry’s Medi-Wizard” Cedric threw out there hoping that it would stop the Weasley Clan in their tracks on trying to control Harry’s life.

“I didn’t approve that” Sirius said smug right up until he looked at Harry and realized the words he had just said.

“So you have guardianship?” Harry said knowing that what the man stated was true and that instead he shuttled Harry off to his Aunt and Uncle for the summers so that he wouldn’t have the responsibility of caring for him, then again the man hadn’t cared for him the first 11 years of his life, why would he start now?

“Uh” Sirius said uncertain on how to answer the question, he had been told by the headmaster that all would work out in the end, once things had been explained but it seemed the headmaster had guessed wrong for Harry looked anything but happy.

“So nice to see you care” Harry said angry, sad and five other emotions at getting confirmation that he had just been a burden to his Godfather once he had been released and before that he was there to have the spirit beaten out of him a job that his uncle had achieved quite well in some aspects.

“Harry it’s not like that” Sirius said trying to back pedal but seeing that the damage had already been done.

“I don’t want to hear it, just leave” Harry said tiredly which had Cedric moving closer asking questions and noticing that Harry looked ready to fall asleep.

“You need to leave” Xeno said watching his son and seeing that Harry really was tired, it seemed the small visit had drained him.

“Now you see here” Molly got started before Xeno stood up and issued the order.

“Leave now” once spoken the manor seemed to obey Xeno’s words. The headmaster along with his entourage began being pushed out of the manor by some unseen force.

“Harry” Sirius and Molly both called out, hoping that Harry would change his mind and allow them back into the house.

“Just leave” Harry said in a sad voice, he had held out just a tiny bit of hope that the people he had relied on and loved had actually cared for him. Instead he found out that the people he loved were only using him to get the means they thought that deserved. Once the group had left the room Cedric pulled Harry to him and whispered that he was love and cared for that it didn’t matter what the Weasley’s thought.

“They were like my family” Harry said mumbling into Cedric’s neck basking in the warm his husband was surrounding him in.

“They may have been but we are here now and you can’t get rid of us” Cedric declared while Luna and Xeno nodded their heads in agreement. Harry watched them, tears leaking out of his eyes, sad that the Weasley’s were as greedy as they were. He would have given them the world if they had asked him to, but instead they try and trap him into a situation that would only end in misery for himself.

“They will reap what they have sown” Luna said her voice just as whimsical as it usually was.

“Luna”

“Fate will deal them their cards” Luna said before twirling out of the room and to who knew where.

 


End file.
